Back to the FutuEd
by Copa-Phantom
Summary: The parody of the Movie Back to the Future, but with the Ed's and the rest of the gang starring in it. DISCONTINUED UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE!


Year: 1985

In a building that had a room was full of clocks ticking away. They all said 7:52AM, when some weird devices go on. One pours dog food into a dog bowl that is already filled with food, another one pours coffee into a coffee-pot-less spot, and the last one turns on the TV.

"I'm Plank here saying is that the senate is expecting to vote on today." the news reporter started. "In other news, officials at the Pacific Nuclear research place have denied that rumor of the missing plutonium was in fact stolen from their safe two weeks ago. A Kankers terrorist group has claim the responsibility for the alleged theft. However, officials now..." the sounds begins to die down as the door opens.

A young 14 year old boy comes in. He drops some keys under a mat and has a backpack and a skateboard.

"Hello, Doc? Anyone home? Fido, come here boy." he whistles as he closes the door. Then he sees the dog food. "What's goin' on? Oh, man!" he drops his skateboard. "Disgusting." the teen kicks it down and lands under a bed...where a case near reading "Plutonium" is laying down. The boy walks over to a sound system and turns everything on, having it setting to the max as he plugs in his guitar. Next he walks in front of a huge speaker and gets ready for his guitar pick. The machine is humming loudly. He strikes a note and the next thing ya know, the whole machine explodes and the shockwave knocks the guy down. He lands into a bookshelf and the books fall on top of him.

He gets up and removes his sunglasses. "Freaky..." a piece of debris falls. "Rock 'n' roll." suddenly, the phone rang. The boy gets up and answers it. "What's up?"

"Eddy, is that you?" the voice asked from the other end.

"Hey, Doc. Where are you?" Eddy asked as he walked around with the phone.

"Thank god I found you. Listen, meet me at Twin Pines Mall tonight at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough and need your help."

"Wait? 1:15 in the morning?"

"Exactly."

"Doc, what's going on? Where have you been all week?" Eddy asks again.

"Working on stuff as usual." 'Doc' replied.

"Where's Fido? Is he with you?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"You know, Doc. You left your equipment on all week."

"My equipment," Doc asked. "That reminds me Eddy, you better not hook up to the amplifier. There is a slight, possible chance that'll it overload."

"Yeah..." Eddy sighed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Right, don't forget now. 1:15AM at Twin Pines Mall."

"Right." Eddy sighed happily. Suddenly, the clocks started to chime and Eddy covered his ears.

"Are those my clocks I hear?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, and now it's 8 o'clock." Eddy responded.

"Perfect! My experiment worked." Doc cheered. "They're all exactly 25 minutes slow!"

Eddy was shocked. "Wait? Are you telling me it's 8:25?"

"Precisely."

"Crud! I'm late for school!" Eddy called onto his phone as he hung up, grabbed his things, and ran out the door.

Eddy left the "Doc's" lab, which was next to a McEd's. He got onto his skateboard and quickly uses it to ride onto the street. Today was a Friday and while it was Friday means that Eddy looks forward to weekends, especially a certain one like today. Being late on a Friday is something he didn't look forward to. He decided to hitch a ride to school by grabbing onto the back of a truck and hanged on. Eddy passed through an aerobics class and the legendary courthouse and passed the streets of his hometown of Nick Valley. The courthouse itself had a clock, while at the time is 8:25, or passed by now , is stuck at 10:04. Eventually, Eddy lets go of the truck as he arrives at his school. Nazz/ (in her robot self), his girlfriend, waiting for him.

"Hi ya, Nazz." Eddy said. Nazz grabs him and pulls him out the door.

"Eddy, don't go this way. Pangborn is looking for you. If you're late again, it'll be four tardies in a row." Nazz exclaimed. She and her boyfriend walk to find another way into the school. Inside the school, Nazz checks if Pangborn isn't around in a hall. "Coast is clear, come on."

Eddy begins to sneak in quietly to his next class as he puts his arm around Nazz's shoulder.

"It wasn't my fault. The Doc didn't warn me in time that he sets all the clocks 25 minutes slow." Eddy explained with a shrug.

"Doc!" Eddy and Nazz turn around to see the bald head vice principal of their school, Pangborn, with a frown on his face. "Ydde, don't tell me you're still hanging out with Doctor Edd!" Pangborn shook his head in disgust and wrote down tardy slips for Eddy and Nazz both. He gave Nazz hers. "Here's a tardy slip for you, Ms. Nazz." Nazz didn't say a word as she took the slip. Pangborn then gives Eddy his tardy slip. "And another one for you. That's four tardies in a row. One more and it's detention for you, Ydde!"

"You don't need to remind me, sir." Eddy mumbled.

"And let me tell you about this Edd person! He's insane who doesn't deserve to be called a doctor! You stay around him and you are gonna get it!"

"Oh, sure." Eddy rolled his eyes. Annoyed with that remark, Pangborn pushed Eddy a bit.

"You have one attitude problem, Ydde, you're a hooligan! Just in fact, my predecessor Mr. Lancer told me when I first began my job, that your father was here at school, he was a hooligan too." Eddy frowns at what Pangborn said about his father.

He decides to leave than to hear more of it. "Um, can Nazz and I go now?" he asked. However, Pangborn wasn't done talking.

"I found out your band is doing auditions for the dance after school today. You may as well forget it, Ydde, you are like your father! No Ydde, with the exception of your uncle, aunt, and maybe your cousin, have done anything great in the history of Nick Valley!" Pangborn snapped.

Eddy frowns once more. "Well, you know what they say, sir. History is gonna change." Eddy and his band, along with his best friend Tucker, Brad, and Sheldon wait as a band finish up their audition. One of the judges calls for the next band and it was Eddy's band, who bring their instruments onto the stage. "Okay, we're the Ro-Gos!" Eddy said with a grin. Nazz is in the auditorium quietly cheering her boyfriend's band on.

Soon, Eddy and the rest played a song for the judges. But while they are good, none of the judges are impressed, even a bit. One judge with glasses on him stood up and spoke through a megaphone.

"All right, that's enough." Eddy's band stopped to wonder why he told them to stop. "You are just too loud."

Eddy was stunned. With a surrendered sigh, he and his band left the stage, making way for the next one. Nazz was also disappointed, too.

Later in the town square...

A van is driving having re-election posters for the mayor. A black named Sarah.

"Re-elect Mayor Sarah! Progress is her middle name!" the speakers said. Then, Eddy and Nazz walked pass the van.

"Too loud, I don't believe it," Eddy grumbled. "We'll never get a chance to play in front of everyone."

"Eddy, one rejection isn't the end of the world." Nazz comforted him.

"Yeah, but I just don't think I'm cut out for music."

"But you're good. Scratch that, great. And this audition tape proves it." Nazz pulls out the tape and hands it to Eddy. "You've got to send it to the record company. It's like Doc said, if you..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." Eddy sighs.

"That's good advice, Eddy." they continued to walk toward the clock tower.

"Ok...well. Let's say I sent it in. What if they say I'm no good? What if they say, 'get the heck out of here kid, you got no future'...I mean, I can't stand that kind of rejection." Eddy sighed. "Man, I'm sounding just like my dad." they came up to a bench in front of the tower. Nearby, a woman's voice can be heard. "Save the clock tower..." it's the voice of Mrs. Turner.

Nazz sighed as she was looking at the sky. "Eddy, he's not that bad. At least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow night."

Eddy didn't hear her, however. His eyes were on a red 4x4 truck that pulled out. "Check out that 4x4...maybe Nazz...someday." he smiled, stood from the bench, and pulled Nazz up. "I mean, wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake?" the two lovers smiled. "Put a couple of sleeping bags in the back?" they started to sit down. Eddy, playfully, was rubbing Nazz's tummy. "Lie out underneath the stars?"

Nazz sighs. "Stop it." she said as the robot pulled Eddy's hand away.

"What?" Eddy asked playfully.

"Does your mom know? About tomorrow night?"

"What? No, get out of town? My mom still thinks I'm going camping with the guys." Eddy told her. Nazz sighed sadly. "It's just that, Nazz, my mother would freak out if she found out I was going out with you and I'd get the standard lecture of...how she never did that kind of stuff as a kid...and how kids my age shouldn't act like that. I...I mean I think the woman has been too much into her video games."

"Well she's just trying to keep you respectable." Nazz said.

"Well she's not doing a very good job." says Eddy and leans closer to her.

"Horrible." Nazz leaned forward. Then, a can of money was being shaken. It was from Mrs. Turner holding it.

"Save the clock tower. Save...oh, sorry, you two. Didn't know it was you." she said.

"It's OK, Mrs. Turner," Nazz told her. "And just to let you know, I'm babysitting your son just fine." Mrs. Turner smiled.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything..." Eddy turned to Nazz, who looked away. "Important."

"Oh...well then would you two help to save the clock tower? Mayor Sarah wants to tear down that tower. 30 years ago, lightning struck that clock tower and has never worked since. But myself and the other parents think it should be preserved as..."

Eddy and Nazz sighed irritably as Eddy reached into his pocket and put a quarter in the can. "There's a quarter for you."

"Thanks Eddy. Oh, and here's a flyer." Eddy took the flyer from Mrs. Turner and she left.

"So, where were we?" asked the boy.

"Right about here." Nazz leaned. Just then, a car horn beeped. "NAZZ!" it was Nazz's mom, Ms. Nazz's mom, in her car. "It's my mom. Got to go." Eddy nodded.

As Nazz headed towards the car, Eddy called to her, "I'll call ya tonight!"

Nazz stopped and turned back. "Oh, I'm helping out with mom under my house in the lab." she ran back to him. "Knowing you, your forgot the number here." Nazz took out a pen (from one of her fingers) and wrote it on the back of the flyer. Then, she looked back at Eddy and smiled. "Bye." she kissed him and ran back to the car.

Eddy was a bit surprised. Then he looked at the number. Nazz left a message that said "Call me" on it. He smiled, got onto his skateboard, grabbed onto another truck, and was off.

Eventually, Eddy, who was hanging onto another car, reaches the area of Nick Valley where he and his family lived. When arriving, Eddy lets go of the car and skateboards down the street. But as he got to his house, he saw something that shocked the heck out of him. A tow truck was going on reverse, tolling a wreaked car right into the Yddes' driveway. At a closer look, Eddy could see now that it was his dad's car, the same one he let him borrow! Eddy groans as he smacks the car in frustration.

"Great. What happened?" Eddy groaned. The driver of the tow truck was listening to whatever was on the radio, Eddy heads into his house. As he goes in, he hears voices from the living room. One of them sounded ticked off, Eddy, unfortunately, knew that voice. It was from Mr. Darkfire, who was a super adviser his dad is working certainly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about your stupid blind spot when you let me use your car!" yelled Mr. Darkfire in anger. Jonny cringes, but chose to continue listening. "I almost got killed!"

"Now Darkfire, buddy, I didn't know there was a blind spot when I was using it myself." said Jonny chuckling nervously. He noticed his son and chuckles nervously again. "Hi Eddy." Eddy didn't reply and listened onto Mr. Darkfire yelling at his dad.

What do you think I am, stupid! How else could that wreak happened!" snapped Darkfire.

"Well, you weren't killed, that's for sure. Maybe your insurance will help..."

Mr. Darkfire interrupted Jonny. "What do you mean, 'my insurance'! It's your car! And another thing, what about this!" Mr. Darkfire points a stain on his coat. "When I crashed into that stupid car, I spilled beer all over me! So, who's gonna pay for this!"

"Well..."

"And since I'm here, I might as well ask. Where are those reports you were suppose to type for me?" asked Darkfire.

"I wasn't done with them yet. But why rush me, then? I mean they aren't due until Monday anyway." Jonny said. Darkfire sighs in annoyance, grabs Jonny by the shirt, and taps him on the head like a 10-year old.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone home, huh!" annoyed Mr. Darkfire asked. Jonny chuckles as he allows Darkfire to do this. "Think Ydde! I have to retype them before then! Think of this! Do you realize what will happen if I hand in my work with your handwriting? I'll get fired! You don't want that to happen, do you!" asked Mr. S as he held up his fist to Jonny's face.

Jonny glups and speaks up again. "Of course not! Tell you what, I'll get them done tonight and hand it in tomorrow?"

"Try not to do it early, I sleep in tomorrow. Oh, Ydde, your shoes's untied!" Jonny, gullible, looks down and Darkfire, laughing, flicks his nose like a kid then heads into the kitchen. "Don't be a moron, Ydde!" Mr. Darkfire helps himself to the fridge and grabs a soda. "Nice place as usual, Ydde. Gee, I have your car towed to your house and all you got is a root beer?" As Darkfire laughed leaving, he spots Eddy with a frown. Darkfire frowns back and went up to him. "What are you looking at, idiot?" Eddy didn't say a word when the guy came up to him. Mr. Darkfire shrugs and leaves. "Do me a favor and tell your mom hi for me."

Eddy turns to his father (in this story anyway) in disappointment. Jonny nodded, knowing what Eddy's thinking.

"Eddy, I know what you are gonna say, and you're right as usual. But...Mr. Darkfire is my super adviser and you know I'm not good at confrontations." said Jonny sadly. Eddy shook his head and looked out the door to the wreaked car.

"But he wrecked the car, dad! You were going to let me use that tomorrow! And that jerk total it!" Eddy shouted then sighs. "Do you have any idea how tomorrow is important to me, at all?"

"I know, Eddy, but...I'm sorry." Jonny sadly. Eddy shook his head and spoke again.

"Dad, don't you ever say 'no' at all?" he asked.

"I want to, but the truth is, as always, I'm not a fighter...at all." Jonny responded.

"Just for once in your life, just say no. At least do it for me." Jonny thought about it. He wanted to please his son and family, just once. But before the conversation could go on, a neighbor comes into his house, not invited, brought his young daughter, who is holding a sample box with him.

"Hey Ydde! My daughter is selling chocolates for her team and I put you down for a case. All right with you?" the neighbor asked, smirking. Eddy waited, hoping that his dad would take his advice. However, Jonny tried hard and gave up.

"Okay. I'll get my wallet." Jonny said. Eddy shook his head and went upstairs into his room.

"Good! It's in the car, I will go get it! See, honey? What did I tell you? This guy is so stupid and all we had to do is go up to his house!" the neighbor said as he and his daughter leave to get the case.

Later, Jonny is opening a box of chocolates and places them on a plate. "Believe me, Eddy. Being in a band is just a lot of hard work and aggravation, plus headaches." he offered some chocolates to Eddy, but shook his head. At the table was the rest of the Ydde family. Robert (the oldest), all dressed up in very weird clothes, sister Jazz (the middle child of the family) and Eddy's mother, Eddy's mom, was in the kitchen working.

"Dad's right, Eddy. Headaches will be the last things you'll need." Robert added. He and Jonny were watching a show on TV...that was black and white and in the episode, a guy is dressed as an alien and they both start to laugh.

Then, Eddy's mom came out, putting some pills in her mouth. She had a cake in her other hand. "Kids...we're going to have to eat this cake ny ourselves. Your uncle Ed didn't make parole again." she tossed the cake onto the table. On it was a bird flying from a cage. Then, Eddy's mom lit a cigrette and puffed from it. "I think it would be nice, if you all drop him a line."

"Uncle Jail Bird Ed?" Eddy asked.

"He's our brother's mom." protested Robert.

"Yeah. It's embarrassing having an uncle in prison." Jazz complained as she did her hair. Robert looked at his watch.

"Darn, I'm late!" he said and got up to the door.

"Robert, watch your mouth!" Eddy's mom snapped. "Now give me a kiss from your mother or else."

"Ah, mom." Robert whined. He kissed her mother and Eddy's mom did back. "I'll miss the bus." the man then hugged Stu. "Whoa, look at the time! Gotta run!" Robert closed the door after that.

Jazz sighed. "Hey, Eddy. I'm not your 'leave your message at the beep' person, but while you were outside pounding on the car, Nazz called you twice." Eddy gluped as Eddy's mom gave out a glare.

"I'm not starting to like this Nazz girl anymore, Eddy. Girls who call twice or more are just asking for trouble." she said.

"Oh, come on, mom. There's nothing wrong with calling a boy."

"I think it's terrible. Girls chasing boys. When I was your age, I never chased a boy or called a boy...sat...or parked a car with a boy..."

"Then how am I supposed to meet anyone?"

Eddy's mom patted her daughter. "It'll just happen. Like the way I met your father."

"That was so stupid," Jazz appalled. "Grandpa hit him with the car."

Eddy's mom sighed happily. "It was meant to be." then, she gathered up all the dishes. "Now, if grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would have been born."

"Yeah. I still have no idea why dad was on the street."

"What was it, Jonny? Cloud Eddy's moming?" Eddy's mom asked.

Jonny, who was watching TV, jumped. "Huh? What?" Eddy's mom sighed as she put in some more stress pills in her mouth.

"Anyway, your grandpa hit him with the car, and brought him into the house." Eddy's mom sighed again as she sat down. "He seemed so helpless, like a helpless kitten...and I knew right away that..."

"We know, we know. You told us that story a million times. Ya felt sorry for him, to the Excitement Dance...thing." Jaz irritably.

Eddy's mom interrupted. "No, it was the Excitement Over the Land dance." she smiled. "Our first date, I'll never forget. Your father kissed me for the very first time on the dance floor. It was also the night of that thunderstorm." Then, something funny happened on the TV. Jonny laughed and Eddy's mom smiled as Eddy and Jazz were now in a mix of confusion and embarrassment.

It was late as Eddy slept in his bed in his room like a log. Eddy is listening to some music while he sleeps, in attempt to forget the bad things that happened yesterday. Suddenly, the phone rang, waking Eddy up. He picked it up sleeply and answers into it.

"Yeah?" Eddy asked groaning.

"Eddy, did you fall asleep yet?" answered the voice. It was Doc. Eddy was now alarmed, after what happenened yesterday, he almost forgot.

"Uh no. Of course not. What kind of fool you take me for?" Eddy trying to wake up fully.

"Good. Listen, I realized that I left my camera behind. Can you stop at my place on your way to the mall?" asked Dr. Edd Edd.

"Sure, no big. Doing it now." since Eddy sometimes sleeps in his clothes, right now, there's no reason to get dressed. Eddy got up and left his place, waking no one up. Eddy skateboarded up to the parking lot of the Twin Pines Mall, carring Doc Edd's camera, and is listening to his music on his Walkman. As he stops the a sign that says "Twin Pines Mall", he sees that only a white truck with the words "Dr. Edd Corporation" is there. Eddy sees a gray, dog close-by. The dog goes down to the grass then up to him. "Hey Fido!" Eddy said, petting the dog. "Where'sEdd? Did you..."

Suddenly he is interrupted by the doors at the back of the truck that are opening. Eddy stops petting Fido to gasp at it. Some smoke appeared and something is coming out. It's a DeLorean sports car, driving in reverse out of the truck and into the parking lot. The licence plate on it said "OnTime". Once it stops by Eddy, a side door opens like a door on an UFO and someone gets out. An elderly man aged 65 with white, hair with a black cap on wearing a radiation suit.

"Doc?" Eddy asked.

Doc Edd turns around and smiles upon seeing Eddy. "Eddy! You're here!"

"Yeah, so why..."

Doc Edd interrupts him, again. "I'm proud to introduce you to my latest experiment, something I have dreamed of working on all my life!" Doc Edd said proudly putting his hand on the DeLorean. Eddy looks in shock.

"Uh, no offense, Doc, but nearly everyone has a..."

"Not another word, Eddy! Get that camera rolling! All your questions will be answered!" Doctor Edd yelled excitedly.

"Whatever you say." Eddy shrugs and begins rolling the film. Another questioned popped into mind. "Why are you wearing a..."

"Never mind! I'll explain as I can!" said Doc Edd, cutting off Eddy again. Eddy rolls his eyes, shrugs, and continues rolling. "Hello to those watching this. My name is Doctor Marion (Jimmy) Edd, here in the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall. As of now, or now Saturday, October 26th, 1985." Eddy checks his watch to make sure as he continues rolling. "You're about to see temporal experiment number one! Fido!"

Fido, obeying what Doc Edd said, got into the DeLorean wearing a watch on his neck. Doc Edd goes over to him to help him out. "Okay, Fido! Time to get your seatbelt on!" exclaimed Doc Edd. Eddy smirked and Doc Edd helps prepare Fido for whatever he was doing. "Okay, as you see now, Spike's watch is at the same time as mine." as Doc Edd said this, the watches changed to 1:19. "I hope you like your ride, Fido. Watch your head." Doc Edd then takes out a remote control and steps away from the car.

"Uh, is it just me or are you going to..." Eddy is interrupted as Doc Edd pushed a lever and the car mysteriously starts. "Remote control the car."

"Eddy, watch." Edd requested. Eddy did as Edd asked and begins to film the car. The car, as it was being controlled by the remote, began to drive by itself randomly throughout the parking lot.

"Holy crud!" Eddy exclaimed. He turns over and sees Doc Edd controlling the car with the remote.

"It's the car, not me!" yelled Doc Edd. Eddy turns back to his attention to the remote controlled car. Soon the LaDourb stops at one place. Doc Edd, with a sinister smile, pulls Eddy until they are right in the path of the car. Eddy was a bit uneasy and unsure about what Doc Edd is planning. "Watch. If all goes according to my calculations, once the car hits 88 miles per hour, all heck will break loose. Now watch."

Doc Edd pushes the lever making the car pick up speed. Eddy is still uneasy as he's filming. Soon Doc Neutron lets go of the lever and the DeLorean begins to head straight toward them. For a minute, it looked like the two were gonna get ran over. But when the DeLorean reaches 88, a strange blue glow appeared going rapidly throughout the car. Then, the car disappeared in a flash, leaving fire tracks behind nearly burning Eddy and Doc Neutron. The two look in surprise and shock as only the license plate is left behind, spinning on the ground. Now Doc Neutron is all excited since he jumped up.

"Yes! What did I tell you! 88 miles an hour! The temporal displacement happens at 1:20 and 0 seconds!" Doc Neutron laughed. Eddy picks up the license plate and was forced to drop it due to it being so hot.

"Doc, what have you done! You're destroyed Fido!" Eddy yelled in shock.

"Relax, Eddy. I didn't destroy anything or anyone. The car and Fido are still intact!"

"If that's the case, then where the heck are they!"

"I believe the question is, 'when the heck are they?'. You see, Fido became the first time traveler! I have sent him into the future! To tell you the truth, I just sent him one minute forward." Doc Neutron explained.

Eddy takes a moment to listen to this new info. He was still shocked and confused. "Whoa there, Doc! Are you trying to say you turned a LaDourb into a time machine?" he asked.

"Well, if I want to make a time machine, I thought why not do it with style? Besides, the stainless, steel construction makes the flex dispersal..." suddenly, Doc Neutron's watch is beeping, saying 1:21 AM. He quickly pushes Eddy out of the way. "Move it!"

Soon, the DeLorean stops right after Eddy and Doc Neutron moved out just in time. It's streaming and got weird stuff on it. Hopefully that it is all safe, Doc Neutron and Eddy go near the DeLorean. Doc Neutron touches it and cringes.

"Hot?" asked Eddy.

"No, cold! Darn cold!" Doc Neutron yelled. He opens the door and inside, Fido is alive and well. Doc Neutron is happy. "Fido, you dog you!" the doctor holds up Fido's watch. "See! Fido's watch is a minute behind and ticking!" sure enough, Fido's watch says 1:21 while Doc Neutron's watch says 1:22. After he gets him free, Fido runs back to the truck. Eddy looks in awe.

"He looks alright." Eddy said.

"Of course he is! Also, he has no clue as to what happened! To him, everything happens way too fast! Which explains Fido's watch is a minute behind mine! Fido skips over that minute to come to this moment of time! Come on, let me show you how the time machine works." Doc Neutron said as he got into the time machine. Eddy watches as Doc Neutron explains how everything works. "All you have to do is turn on the time circuits." as Doc Neutron turns the time circuits on, things begin to power up. He then points over to a display nearby. There are labels that read 'Destination Time', 'Present Time', and 'Last Destination Time'. "This tells you where you're going, this tells you where you are, and this tells you where you were. Next you put in the destination on the keypad. For example, what if you wanted to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence?" as he said this, he types in July 4, 1776. "Or if you want to see the birth of the son of the Lord?" Doc Edd types in December 25, 0000 ('cause no one has no idea he was born), too. "Here's an important red letter date in the history of science itself, November 5, 1995." Doc Edd stops and types in November 5 1995. He's both amazed and impressed. He soon gets into thought about it.

"Uh, what's so good about that date?" Eddy asked.

"That was the same day I began my quest to build the perfect time machine. Yes, I remember if it was just like yesterday. I was on a toilet in the bathroom in an attempt to hang my family photo. But I didn't see that the porcelain was so wet, that I slipped carelessly and hurt my head and got a big bruise. And when I woke up, I saw a vision, with this!" explained Doc Edd. He pointed to some machine in the car. "This is how anyone like you, me, we, and whatnot can time travel. The Ed Excelular."

"The Ed Excelular?"

"Ever since then, it took me many years and my whole family's cash to make this vision a reality. And was it really that long?" asked Doc Edd as he got out of the car and looked around still in thought. "Things have really changed since then, Eddy. You know, this place wasn't always a mall. No, this place was actually a farm once owned by Old Man X. He always wanted to grow pine trees, which some think he's crazy for."

Doc Edd shrugs as he prepares to get back into the truck. Eddy continues filming as he speaks to Doc Edd again.

"This is really cool, Doc. Let me guess, it runs on gasoline?" asks Eddy.

"Actually I needed something better to make this time machine work, which was plutonium!"

"This machine is a nuclear device!"

"Keep rolling! And no, this machine's really electrical. But I needed some sort of nuclear power to get the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity for it to work!"

"Doc, there is no way you can just get plutonium! It isn't easy to get to because they are always nuclear plants! What, you stole it?" Eddy asked in disbelief. Doc Edd looked nervous then he spoke to Eddy again.

"Yes, I stole it from a group of ruthless Kankers terrorists, who wanted me to make a bomb for them! Of course, I needed the plutonium to make my time machine work so I 'agreed' to do it. Then I gave them a bomb made only with used arcade parts!" chuckled Doc Edd at the thought. He then heads into the truck. "Better get on your radiation suit, Eddy! We got to reload!"

"Man!" groaned Eddy. Later, Eddy is wearing a green radiation suit. He and Doc both had masks on. Doc opens up the plutonium and took one out, then closed the case. The plutonium looked like a cylinder of water with a weird, smaller and thinner, and a red-ish brown one in it. Eddy kept on filming as Doc walked over, with the plutonium, which looked like a spare tire. Doc took the yellow cap off that was in it and put the plutonium in. After he twisted it in, the smaller cylinder inside started to lower until it shoted inside. Eddy jumped a bit. Doc Edd took off his mask.

"Safe now. Everything's on line." Doc Edd said. Eddy removed his mask upward as Doc ran over to his stuff. "Don't you lose those tapes now." Doc Edd put back the empty plutonium away. He started to walk away and remember something. "Wownelly." he walked back to his stuff and got a suitcase. "Almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future? I'm also allergic to all synthetics." Doc said putting the suitcase under the hood of the car.

Eddy was surprised. "The future? That's where you're going?"

"That's right," Doc Edd smiled. "25 years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years. Seeing the progress of man kind."

"Well alright."

"I'll also be able to see who wins the next Stanley Cup."

"Eh...Doc." Eddy said. Doc Edd looked up. "Look me up. When ya get there."

"Indeed I will...roll it." Eddy got the camera rolling while Doc opened the car door. "I, Doctor Edd, will go on a historic journey." then Doc Edd started to laugh. "Wait a sec, what am I thinking? I almost forgot the extra plutonium. How am I supposed to get back then?" then, Fido, wearing his radiation suit, came over and started to bark. "What is it, Fido?" the dog looked towards an oncoming car. Doc Edd gasped. "Oh, no...They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run Eddy run!"

"Who do you think? The Kankers!" Eddy pointed out. He saw them coming. "Holy geez!" he gasped as he ran when the Kankers tried to shoot at him with guns. Luckily, Eddy dodged them all. Some even bounced off the truck.

"I'll draw their fire!" Doc Edd declared as he made it for a gun of his. Eddy, meanwhile, ducked behind the DeLorean. Doc pointed his gun and fired, but nothing happened. It was empty. Doc gasped in horror then bolted away.

"Doc, wait!" Eddy yelled as he noticed Doc was heading toward the Kankers group. They cornered Doc, who put his hands up and tossed the gun away. Eddy looked in horror as the terrorist filled Doc with lead. Doc fell to the ground, dead. "NNOOOOOOOOO!" Eddy screamed as he gets up. "JERKS!"

Then, the Kankers group turned to Eddy. Eddy dove in front of Doc Edd's truck in time to dodge the bullets. The whole group moved around and cornered him. Eddy breathed, what he thought was his last breath. Suddenly, the guns got jammed.

"What? Stupid Kankers gun!" a Kankers soldier growled. Eddy dove into the DeLorean and took one last look at Doc, his only adult friend, before closing the door. "Go!" the soldier said. The driver tried to start the car. "Stupid Kankers car!" he yelled.

Eddy has started the car just when the driver started his. The two cars drove around the parking lot. The Kankers soldier tried to shoot at the DeLorean, but kept on missing. Inside the car, Eddy shifted gears, but accidentally activated the time machine portion and the dates appeared. Eddy was too busy to worry about that, as he continued to shift the gears to get away from the terrorists.

"Come on, move!" Eddy growled. "Darn it, man!" soon the soldier got tired of the AK47 and took out a bazooka. Eddy saw it on the rearview mirror. "Dude, geez! Let's see you jerks do the 90." Eddy looked back and smirked. Then, he noticed he was gonna hit a photo booth. Soon the car reached 88 MPH and the same time effect that happened to Fido, happened to Eddy too.

The crash in a barn woke up a nearby family in the house of the farm. After turning their lights on, they went outside the barn to see what was going on. The father, Old Man X (Mr.), held a lantern that shined brightly. His wife and two kids, all in their pajamas, looked at the strange machine that crashed in their barn.

"What is it, Pa?" Mrs. X asked in fear. Old Man X never saw anything like it before.

"That's the strangest airplane I've ever seen." said Old Man X.

"Airplane my foot! It's an UFO!" Truman said as he held up a comic book. It tells about space aliens and stuff. Old Man X was about to tell his son that he was reading too much comic books, until part of the machine opens up. Something came out, that looked like the alien on the front cover? And guess what the family do? Scream and run like heck, closing the door behind them! However, they could have stayed behind to hear the protest of the "alien".

"Wait, don't..." but the "alien" fell into a bunch of hay. The mask is thrown off and revealing Eddy, who doesn't seem impressed. He gets up, and tries to calm down whoever he met. As he goes out, he looks around nervously. What can he say to a family that have mistaken him for an alien which Eddy never met the family? "Uh, hello? Excuse me?" he asked and wonders what to say next to the family. "Um, sorry I crashed into your barn?"

Suddenly, a part of the barn next to him is blown. Eddy sees that the farmer has came back...with a gun! Eddy, startled, fell backwards into the barn.

"Destroy it before it tries to pass as one of us!" Truman exclaimed as he points to the "alien". The farmer aims his gun at Eddy and shoots, but Eddy closes the door just in time. Old Man X fires again, blowing a hole in the barn door.

"That's what you get, ya mutated freak!" he yelled. Then, the DeLorean crashed through the barn door scaring the heck out of the family again. As the family yells in fear/excitement, Old Man X tries to fire the DeLorean, but keeps missing. During the getaway, Eddy doesn't look and accidentally ran over one of the two pines near the exit. This ticks off the farmer. "My pine! Why you..." he fires still at the DeLorean, missing and blows down a mailbox that has his family's' name on it. Old Man X shouts furiously. "Ya space jerk! You killed my pine!"

As Eddy continues to drives down the road, he tries to make sense out of all the madness as he drives to his home...or does he?

"Okay, this has got to be a dream, right? No way some crazy old man would fire at you with no reason, right?" Eddy said, trying to assure himself that it's all just a dream. Suddenly, Eddy stops on the side of the road and pulls up there to his home. Or what will be his home. Eddy got out of the DeLorean and drops his jaw. His home and as well as the other houses aren't there! Instead, there are machines that look like they are building where the houses are gonna be. Nearby is a sign, which advertises his hometown. Eddy shook his head in disbelief. He sees a car driving up and quickly stops it. "Sir, you got to help me!"

"Wilson, don't stop! Drive!" screamed the old lady as she forced her husband to resume driving, leaving Eddy in gape.

"What's going on here?" Eddy asks more in disbelief. He got back into the DeLorean and tries to start the car. However, it makes grinding noises and won't move. "What now?"

He hears a beeping noise and turns to see the place where the plutonium is supposed to be is empty. Knowing he won't go anywhere else in this state, he decides he will have to walk to Nick Valley on foot. He took his radiation suit off and removed his Walkman as well. As soon Eddy is in what he wore when he came to the (future) mall, he decides to push the DeLorean behind the billboard until he could get some help with someone, someone he knows that's alive. Once he hidden the car, Eddy sighs and begins his 2 mile walk to town. As he finally reached Nick Valley, he is once again surprised. The whole town is different as he sees places he never saw before. A movie he's sure is classic right now, places that play songs he never heard of, and the people aren't wearing clothes he is used to. As he walked around and looks around in a daze, people who walked by stared at him awkward, maybe because the state Eddy is in. As he continued to walk around, a van drives by with re-election posters for the mayor. Expect it isn't the mayor he knew in 1985.

"Re-elect Mayor Adam White! Progress is his middle name!" the speakers repeatedly.

As Eddy walks through a grassy park, where he could sworn a parking lot was at, he hears a sound he never heard before. Eddy looks and sees it's from the clock tower. He was stunned. The clock tower didn't work for 30 years, and isn't supposed to be working now! As he continues looking at the clock tower, a man passed by and throws a newspaper in the trash bin. Eddy sees it and grabs the thrown away newspaper and looks at the date. He's shocked to see the date; November 5, 1955 on the page.

"This has got to be a dream! It's got to be!" exclaimed Eddy. He sees a woman who was about to pass by until Eddy stops her. "Excuse me, miss? Can you pinch me?"

"What?" asked the woman a bit surprised.

"Just pinch me, pinch me anywhere!" angry, the woman slapped Eddy on the face, hard.

"You brat! You know much better than that!" the woman yells as she leaves him in a huff.

"Thanks a bunch." mumbled Eddy. A police cop saw what happened and came over and looks at Eddy suspiciously. Eddy chuckled nervously. He sees that a close cafe nearby had a sign that labeled "Phone". Nodding, Eddy gave the newspaper to the cop and heads over to the cafe, pretending that what he asked the woman never happened.

Eddy enters the cafe and looks around. He heard a song that sounded familiar, but was practically a classic as he knew. He saw a really old record jukebox.

"Hey short man, ya jump ship or something?" Grandpa Phil asked.

"What?" Eddy asked confused.

"Well, what's with the life preserver?"

Eddy sighed. He realized that the red vest he wore did look like a life preserver. "I...uh...I just wanted to use the phone."

"Yeah, it's in the back."

Eddy went to the phone booth and looked through the phone book. ",Edd..." he went through a whole bunch of Edds then he came to Edd (well, it's close). "Great, you're alive." Eddy smiled as he put the change in the phone. He leaned and waits as the phone rang. Suddenly, as Phil came by, Eddy's watch beeped so he quickly moved it since watches weren't invented yet. The phone kept on ringing and ringing so Eddy sighed, hung up, and ripped out the page. He walked up to Phil. "Do you know where's 15 Riverwood..."

"You going to order something or just stand around?" he asked interrupting.

"Uh...yeah. Give me a tab."

"Tab? I can't give ya a tab unless your order something."

"Well then give me a Pepsi free."

"You want a Pepsi short man then you got to pay for it."

"Look, just give me something without sugar, okay?"

"Something without sugar, eh?" Eddy puts money on the table as the old man got out some coffee. He took the money and gave back the change.

Eddy was sitting next to a purple headed kid who was drinking something too. Unknown to the both of them, they did the exact motions of boredom. Suddenly, the door the cafe opened.

"Hey Ydde!" a voice called. Eddy and the guy turned around. Eddy saw a big and tall teenager wearing a red shirt surrounded by four gang-like guys. Then Eddy recognized who it was.

"Darkfire." Eddy said to himself and gasped.

"Look, I'm talking to you Ydde, you Irish bum." Mr. Darkfire said irritably as he walked up to the kid next to Eddy.

"Oh, hey Darkfire. How you doing?" the guy asked. Eddy recognized the voice. That guy was his father, Jonny, when he was a teenager.

"You got my homework done Ydde?"

"Well, no. Actually, I thought...since it wasn't due until Monday."

Mr. Darkfire scoffed as he grabbed Jonny by the collar and starts to knock on his head. "Hello! Hello! Anyone home? Huh? Think Ydde think." he let go of Jonny. "I got a chance to recopy. Do you realize what will happen if I turn in my homework in your handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school. Now you don't want that to happen would ya? Would ya!" Darkfire threatened. During all this, Eddy watched as his father went through the exact same thing he goes through in the future.

"No, I wouldn't want to do that Darkfire, no."

Darkfire laughed a little then looked at Eddy. "What are you looking at, idiot?"

"Hey, Darkfire, take a look at this guy's life jacket." Crocker wearing 3-D glasses laughed. He hit Eddy. "Gordon thinks he's gonna drown."

The guys laugh. "Yeah, so how about my homework, Ydde?" Mr. Darkfire asked as he turned back to Jonny.

"Well...alright Darkfire. I'll finish it up tonight and run over it the first thing tomorrow, alright?" he said.

"Try not to do it early. I sleep in tomorrow. Oh, Ydde, your shoes' untied!" Jonny, gullible, looked down and Darkfire, laughing, flicks his nose like a kid then the others laughed and started to leave. "Don't be a moron, Ydde! Now, I don't want to see you here again."

"Yeah, alright bye." Jonny laughed as he got back to his food. Eddy just stared at his teenaged dad. Jonny noticed and got irritated. "What?"

"You're Jonny Ydde." Eddy gasps.

"Yep and who are you?" Jonny asked back.

A black female just then came up to Jonny. "Hey, what are you letting those boys pushing you around like that, huh?"

"Well they're bigger than me." Jonny sighed.

"Stand tall boy. Do you realize if you let people walk all over you now, they'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life? Looking at me, you think I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this slop house?" the guy asked. Eddy recognized that little speech.

"Watch it Susie." Grandpa Phil called. Eddy suddenly realized who the black female was.

"No, sir. I'm gonna start to make something for my self. I'm going to night school and one day I'm going to be somebody."

"That's right, she's gonna be mayor!" Eddy blurted. Jonny gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"Yeah! I...mayor!" Susie smiled. "Now that's a good idea. I can run for mayor!"

"A colored female mayor? That would be the day." Phil sighed.

"You watch it Phil! I WILL be mayor. I'll be the most powerful woman in Nick Valley. And I'm going to clean up this town!" Susie said firmly.

"Good, you can start by sweeping the floor." Phil tossed a mop to Susie.

Susie smiled. "Mayor Sarah...I like the sound of that."

Eddy smiled too. Then he looked where his father was seated at and jumped to see he was gone. He looks out back and saw Jonny, on his bicycle, peddling away. Eddy ran out to get to him. "Hey dad...Jonny! Hey you on the bike!" Later, Eddy ran down the streets of a subdivision and looked around for Buddy. "Where did he go?" he looked up and saw his dad in a tree with binoculars looking at something. Eddy looked to see that he was looking at a girl changing in the window. "He's a peeping tom." just then Jonny fell out of a tree in front of a path of a car. "DAD!" Eddy panicked as he pushed Jonny out of the way and got hit the car. Eddy was shot back to the ground on his back. He put his head up for a sec and put it back down, now out cold.

An elderly man came out. He looked at Eddy with concern. Jonny got up and looked back. As he got up, the man looked at him. "Hey, who are you?" however Jonny ran out of the scene. The man sighed and looked again at Eddy. "DEVI! Some stupid kid jumped in front of my car! Come out here and bring him into the house!"

Much later, Eddy urged to wake up. He is in a dark room with blankets over him. Eddy assumes he's back in his own room back home. His eyes aren't clear yet, but senses someone else in the room.

"Mom? Are you there?" mumbled Eddy.

"You're okay. You were out for 9 hours." said a familiar voice. The voice resembled Eddy's mother.  
"Man, what a nightmare I got. You won't believe it but I dreamt I went back in time in 1955."

"It is 1955."

"What!" Eddy was shocked and alarmed. The lights are turned on and Eddy jumps up and in his shock, sees a young purple haired girl that looks like a Goth standing by the bed. Eddy gapes as he knows (most of it) who she is. "You're my...you're my..." Eddy looks so much in disbelief. Her mom is different than he knew back in 1985. "But you're...thin!"

"You should calm down, Ydde. You got one big bruise on your head." Eddy's mom pointed to the giant bruise on Eddy after he got hit by Professor Membrane's car. Eddy felt the bruise on his head. He sighs and moves the blankets, until he put them back on him and felt something missing.

"Who stole my pants!" Eddy alarmed/exclaimed.

Eddy's mom points to Eddy's pants hanging from her closet. She pulls it out. "Right here, not stolen. It's amazing I never saw purple underwear before, Ydde. Matches my hair, I guess."

"Why do you keep calling me Ydde?"

"Isn't that your name? Ydde Hight? It's on your underwear." Eddy's mom tries to show him but Eddy moves it, stopping her.

"Uh, to tell you the truth, I prefer Eddy."

"Oh. Well hello then Land Eddy Strife." there was an uneasy pause as Eddy's mom moves closer to Eddy. "You don't mind if I sit here, right?"

"No, no problem at all."

"That is a big bruise." Eddy's mom said as she reaches to Eddy's bruise. Alarmed, Eddy moves and fell over the other side of the bed. Soon, another voice calls.

"Eddy's mom!" yelled the voice.

"It's my mom!" exclaimed Eddy's mom as she got up. "Put your pants back on!" Eddy's mom grabs Eddy's pants and throws them to him. Embarrassed, Eddy's mom left the room. Eddy was more of that when he puts back on his pants and tripped.

A couple of minutes later, Eddy has all his clothes on and walks downstairs with his future mother and future grandmother, Devin Membrane.

"So, how long will you be here, Jonny?" asked Devin.

"Huh?" Eddy confused.

"Well, why else you wear that life preserver? You are a sailor of course."

"I guess its Coast Guard."

When walking downstairs, they stopped as Professor Membrane is working on the TV.

"Professor, here's the boy you hit with your car. You're lucky he didn't get killed." Devin scolded her husband.

"What were you doing in the middle of the street anyway?" asked Professor Membrane with a scoff.

"Don't feel bad, Eddy. He's always like that." Devin whispered to Eddy. Then she spoke again to Professor Membrane. "Stop fiddling with the TV and come for dinner at the table!" Devin and Eddy's mom led Eddy to the table where three kids are waiting to eat. A playpen is close by. "Now, let me introduce you to the rest of the family. You already know Eddy's mom of course. The boy here is Harold, the girl is Mandy, the other boy is Patrick, and the little one in the playpen is baby Ed." Devin coos as she points to the baby in the playpen.

Eddy turns and leans down to get a closer look. It's his future uncle as well as the future convict Ed in his playpen. The baby has no idea what will happen in his future.

"So you must be my uncle Ed." Eddy said, whispering to the baby as to no one else can hear him. "You might want to get outta there as fast as you can." Ed coos not understanding a word Eddy said. Devin continues to coo at Ed.

"Little Ed likes his playpen," Devin said in her normal tone. "If we try to take him out, he'll just cry and cry and cry so loudly so we just leave him in there. So, do you like meatloaf?"

"Well I..." Eddy wanted to refuse but Eddy's mom pushed a chair behind him, making Eddy sit down.

"Sit here, Eddy!" Eddy's mom says happily.

"Professor, stop fiddling with that thing and get over here!" yelled Devin as Professor Membrane was done what he was doing. The husband smirks while he rolls the TV into the dining room.

"Done it! I made it so we could watch Chuckle Treason while we eat!" PM said proudly as he sat down.

Everyone eats while watching the TV what's now on.

"This is our first TV, Eddy. Dad got it." Eddy's mom told Eddy sweetly. "Do you have one?"

"One? Heck, we got two." Eddy said.

"You got two? You got to be rich if you got two!" said Harold impressed.

Devin rolls her eyes as she eats. "Don't be silly, Harold. No one in their right mind would have two TVs." Devin paused to speak again. "Well, yet anyway."

Eddy resumes watching the TV. There is something familiar as well as the episode he and the rest are watching. It had a man dressed as a guy from outer space. Suddenly Eddy realized why it was familiar.

"Hey, I'd seen this! This episode is the best! Tucker dresses as a man from space!" Eddy exclaimed at the wrong time. Everyone else looked confused at what Eddy mentioned.

"Seen it? It's a brand new episode." Harold said in disbelief.

"I saw it on a...rerun?"

"Rerun? What's that?"

"Never mind."

Devin studies Eddy at the table for a bit and looks puzzled. "Eddy, I don't know why but you look so familiar. Do I know your mother?" she asked. Eddy looks at Eddy's mom but decides not to mention why. Instead...

"I guess so." Eddy replied with a shrug?"

"Well, then I should give her a call so she won't worry."

"NO! I mean, you can't because...no one's home."

"Oh."

"Yet."

"Oh."

Eddy decides to get out while he still can. He takes out the torn page from the cafe.

"Uh, listen. I need directions to a place. Any of you familiar with 15 Riverwood Avenue?" he asks.

"Oh, sure. Look at the end of town. Its pass Oakwood." Professor Membrane said, not looking up from his meal. Eddy paused to think. He then realized something else.

"Pass Oakwood at the end of town? Shouldn't it be JFK Drive?"

Once again, Eddy said something confusing as PM looks up, puzzled.

"What?"

"Never mind." Eddy responded with a sigh.

"Uh, mom," Eddy's mom begins to say. Maybe Eddy should stay here since his family isn't home. He should since dad hit him with the car."

"Good point, Eddy, you should stay. You're out responsibility after all. Devin agreed.

"I'm not sure." Eddy said uneasy.

"He can stay in my room if he wants." Eddy's mom said in some sort of seductive way. Eddy's mom's hand is on Eddy's leg...quite tight. It was then Eddy decided to get the heck outta here.

"I got to go!" Eddy shouted as he jumps up from the table and before Eddy's mom could go any further. "Listen, I love to stay, but I have to leave. You were fine people, but I have to go. I hope to see you again." Eddy heads to the door, opens it, and mumbled something the family could not hear. "Hopefully in another time."

The family watches as Eddy leaves the house, Eddy's mom looking at him longing.

"For a nice boy, he sure is strange." Devin mentioned.

"He's a dope. His parents probably raised him that way." Professor remarked then speaks to Eddy's mom. "Eddy's mom, don't have any kids who act that way or else." Eddy's mom wasn't paying attention as she resumes watching where Eddy left in longing. She smiles to herself.

Eddy walked up to the address and saw a huge mansion.

"Wow...Doc never told me he used to be THIS loaded." Eddy gasped. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He waited until the door opened, revealing a slightly younger Dr. Edd looked out with a weird device on his head which had a bandaged area. When Eddy turned around the door closed. A few moments after and the door opened again. "Doc?"

"Don't say a word! "Edd gasped as he pulled Eddy in.

"Wait...Doc!"

"I don't want to know your name. I don't want to know about anything. Be quiet. "Edd told Eddy as he got his things ready. "Now..." he put on a suction cup with wires on Eddy's forehead. "I'm going to read your thoughts." he starts to mess around with the machine. "Now, you're from a...great distance?"

"Yeah, now listen...Listen Doc." Eddy tried to say.

"Don't tell me! Now, you want to subscribe to the Saturday Evening Post?"

"No!"

"Not a word, not a word now." Doc Edd waved his hands. "Ah! You want me to make a donation...to the Coast Guard...Youth Divider?"

Eddy sighed. "Doc." He pulled the suction cup off and the machine died down. "I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that you invented. Now I need your help to get back into the year 1985."

Edd sighed, walked up to Eddy, and put his hands around Eddy's shoulders. "Do you know what this means?" Eddy thought Edd understood. "It means the dang thing didn't work at all!"

"Doc...Doc you got to listen to me you're the only one who knows how your time machine works."

"Time machine? I didn't invent any time machine."

Eddy sighed as he opened his wallet. "Alright I'll prove it to you. Look at my drivers license, expires 1994. Look at my birthday for crying out loud, I wasn't even born yet." he then took out a picture. "Look at this picture. My brother, my sister and I...look at her sweatshirt...class of 1984."

"It's just a fake photo and you cut off your brother's hair. "Edd tossed the picture.

"Look, Doc, you got to believe me."

"Then tell me, Future-Boy, who's the president in 1895?'

"Ronald Reagan."

"RONOLD REAGON THE ACTOR! "Edd yelled in disbelief. The he grabbed a bunch of papers. "Then who's the vice president? Jerry Lewis?" he ran out. Eddy went after him. "And I suppose Jane Wheelman is the first lady!"

"Yo wait Doc!" Eddy yelled.

"And Jack Benny might be secretary of the treasure."

"You got to listen to me."

"I've had enough practical jokes for one evening! Good night future boy! "Edd yelled as he slammed the door in Eddy's face.

"No wait! Doc, Doc, the bruise, on your head! I know how it happened, you told me the whole story!" Eddy told. "You were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock and you fell and hit your head on the sink and that's how you came up with the idea for the Edd Excelular." Eddy started to lay back in defeat. "Which is what, made time traveling possible."

Suddenly Edd opened the door and looked, shocked, at Eddy.

A few minutes later, Doc Edd, the 1955 version, drove Eddy up to where is house's going to be at and where Eddy hid the DeLorean behind the billboard. Both got out of the car with flashlights.

"I couldn't get it to start so I hid it to prevent someone from finding and stealing it." Eddy explains while with the flashlight, he removed some bushes covering the time machine from sight. Doc Edd looks shocked and amazed.

"After my fateful collision with the toilet, I saw and drew this." Doc Edd said as he takes out something from his pocket and shows it to Eddy. He took a good look at it. It is some sort of diagram that looks like a drawing of a scientific Y. Eddy recognized it at once.

"The Edd Excelular."

Eddy opened the door and Doc Edd looked inside in even more amazement. With a flip of a switch, Eddy shows the Ed Excelular, with activates with wonder. Doc Edd recognized it what it is: the image from his vision expect it happened in reality!

"Yes, it works!" Doc Edd shouted as he looks at Eddy. "I can't believe it! After so many years of trying and failing, I finally made a device that works!"

"Darn right it does." Eddy said nodding. Then Doc Edd looked concerned.

"We got to get this time machine back into the lab." Doc Edd said as he looked at Eddy in a determined look. "We must get you home."

Even more later, Eddy is looking through the toolbox and got a tool out. "Doc. Do you have a 75 all matching transformer?"

Edd got up. "What?" he asked.

"They haven't been invented yet."

Doc Edd walked over to his desk and looked through some papers. He took out a tuning fork. He then walked over to the DeLorean and hit the fork and put it over the rear over the car.

He gasped and stepped back. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" he smiled. Then he noticed his future luggage, walked over to it, and opened it up. "So...these are all my belongings huh?"

Eddy nodded as he was working on the TV. "Yep."

"What's this thing? "Edd asked while he took out a hair dryer.

"That's a hair dryer."

"A hair DRYER? Well don't they have towels in the future?" then he took out some underwear. "Look at these underpants. "Edd was getting VERY confused. "They're all made out of cotton! I was sure we'd be wearing disposable garments by 1895."

"I don't think anyone's ever thought of that idea even in my time, Doc!" Eddy laughed.

"Well they should...or else we might end up just being pant less and bounce around our butts to move." just then something caught his eye. "And what's this?" he had taken out a Playboy melody's magazine.

"Man...I never knew the Doc was into that stuff." Eddy thought.

Edd opened the melody's magazine and a three-page fold out fell down. Edd looked over and his eyes almost bugged out. "WOW! Suddenly the future is a WHOLE lot better!"

"Alright Doc it's ready." Eddy called Edd over. Edd put down the melody's magazine away, closed the case, and walked over to Eddy. "This is it." Eddy had finally gotten the camcorder connected. Even through it wasn't invented yet, it could still hook up to things. He played the tape he recorded that fateful night at the mall.

"Never mind that. Never mind that now." the recording of the 1985 Doc said.

"Why that's me!" Dr. Edd, 1955, gasped. "Look at me! I'm an old man!" he gasped. Eddy sort of snickered quietly. "My GOODNESS, look at my hair!" then he noticed the radiation suit. "What is this thing I'm wearing?"

"Why that's a...radiation suit." Eddy replied.

"Radiation suit?" Edd asked. During this, Eddy hit fast forward. "Of course! There must be a fallout from an atomic war!" he got up, smiled, and looked over the camcorder. "This is increible. A portable television studio. No wonder your president has to be an actor he has to look good on that television."

"Wow, this is it!" This is the part coming up Doc!" Eddy moved Doc as he hit play.

"And no, this machine's really electrical. But I needed some sort of nuclear power to get the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity for it to work!" the recording of the 1985 version Doc says.

"What did I just say?" 1955Edd asked. Eddy rewind a few seconds.

"And no, this machine's really electrical. But I needed some sort of nuclear power to get the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity for it to work!" the recording of the 1985 Doc repeated.

"WHAT? 1.21 GIGAWATTS!" 1955 Doc Edd gasped as he backed up near the door. "Great Scott!" with that he left.

"What? What the heck is a gigawatt?" Eddy asked while he went after Edd.

Doc Edd ran back to his mansion and sat down in a chair in his study, groaning about what he just learned.

"I'm so foolish! There is no way we could get 1.21 gigawatts, is there Tom?" he asked a portrait of the famous Thomas Edison. "We won't be able to get that much power!"

Eddy, who follows Edd, doesn't seem worried at first. "Doc, there isn't any reason to worry. We just need to get our hands on some plutonium and we should be set." Eddy said calmly.

Doc Edd scoffs however. "Oh sure. Maybe plutonium is easier to get to where you come from, Eddy, but here no one hears of it or knows where to get one! I'm sorry, but we're stuck here for all eternity."

Eddy is shocked. Stuck in 1955 with no plutonium or no way to get back home again? He didn't want that to happen!

"You can't be serious! I don't belong here, Doc! I got a life and a girl waiting for me in 1985!"

"Girl? Is she pretty?" Doc Edd asked, making the sam bugged eyes as before.

Eddy sighs dreamily. "Pretty? She's beautiful. She's in love with me." Eddy takes out the flyer he got from Mrs. Turner in the future and shows the message to Edd. "This proves it. Doc, you have to help me." Doc Edd didn't say anything. Eddy walked away, believing he was stuck here. Doc Edd spoke again.

"Eddy, the only way we'd able to get 1.21 gigawatts of power is a bolt of lighting." he groaned. Eddy stops upon hearing it and turns around.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"A bolt of lighting. But the problem is, we don't even know where to even find one."

Eddy then remembers the information on the front side of the flyer, about the clock at the clock tower and how it was struck by lightning 30 years ago and was stopped forever...this year! With a grin, Eddy goes over to Doc and shows him the front of the flyer.

"We do now." Eddy says. Doc Edd took the flyer and read the information over. He then jumped up in excitement.

"Yes this is the answer to our problems, well mostly yours. According to this, next Saturday night, a bolt of lightning will strike the clock at the clock tower at 10:04PM!" Doc Edd then paces in thinking. "Maybe if we can harness it somehow...yes! It could work! No, it should work!" Doc Edd stops pacing and looks at Eddy in excitement. "Eddy, my boy, next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future!" Doc Edd points on ahead like he did the night he got shot. What Eddy heard made him excited too.

"All right! We could do next Saturday! I can risk staying a week here. Hey, if you could show me around..."

Doc Edd interrupts Eddy with a stern look. "Eddy, no. You can't leave the house. In fact, I forbid you to see of make contact with anyone! If you do something, it may make a big impact on your future! In other words, you could destroy things that will turn your future into a living heck!"

Eddy thought about it. He shrugs and decides to humor the Doc. "Okay, I guess so."

"Eddy, did you or did you not run into anyone other than me today?"

Eddy thinks about how he ran into his parents and what happened. He walks away sheepishly.

"Well, you might say I bumped into my parents." Eddy said sheepishly.

Doc Edd's face looks worried. "Great Scott! Eddy, give me that photo of your siblings again!" Eddy heads over to Doc Edd and gave the photo to him who looks at it. He looks shocked. "I knew it. This proves my theory. Your brother...look!"

Eddy looked at the photo a bit shocked too. Robert's head began to disappear from the photo.

"My brother's head disappeared? Is he being erased?"

"Erased from existence." Doc Edd told grimly. Eddy and him look at each other. It looks like finding a way back home is the least of their troubles.

Eddy and Edd walked up to what was the high school back in 1955. "Wow! They really cleaned up this place good! It looks brand new."

"Now remember, according to my theory you interfered with your parent's first meeting. If they don't meet they won't fall in love, they won't get married, and they won't have kids. That's why your older brother disappeared from that photograph. Your sister will follow and, unless you can fix the damage, you'll be next."

"This is heavy."

"Weight has nothing to do with this."

Later inside, Eddy looked in a classroom. Edd was drinking from the fountain.

"Hey Doc. Look at this." Eddy pointed out. Edd came over to look in the classroom. "There she is. Right there, 2nd row."

Edd looked in and saw Eddy's mom. "Oh yeah! I can see where you get your looks from." Eddy laughed a little embarrassed. Just then the two saw Eddy's mom leaning over to look at the a fellow classmate's paper.

"Oh my gosh! She's cheating!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well...she's my...mom." Eddy stuttered. Doc patted Eddy on the back.

Later, after the bell rang...

"I got an F anyway." Eddy's mom laughed with some of her friends as they left. Edd sighed and walked over to Eddy.

"Which one's your dad?" he asked.

"That's him." Eddy pointed.

Sure enough, Jonny was being kicked in the back. "Ok...ok guys." he got kicked down. "Oh HA HA! You know you guys are being really mature." he turned and revealed a 'Kick Me' sign.

"Maybe you were adopted." Doc Edd suggested. A few more guys kicked Jonny and caused him to drop his things. Just then a bold man walked up to Buddy. "Ydde."

"So that's Lance Pangborn blabs about. Man I expected for him to have at least hair." joked Eddy.

"Shape up Ydde. You're a Hooligan. You want to be a Hooligan for the rest of your life?" asked Lancer, then walked off.

"No." Jonny sighed.

"What did your mother ever see in him?" Doc Edd asked Eddy.

"I...I...don't know, Doc...I guess she felt sorry for him because he dad hit him with the car...but he hit me with the car." Eddy realized.

"That's a Florence Nightingale effect. It happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with their patients. Go to it kid." Doc Edd said as he pushed Eddy toward Jonny.

"Hey, Jonny. Buddy. How you doing? I've been looking all over for you. You remember me? The guy who saved your life the other day?" Eddy asked his teenaged father.

Jonny thought about it for a moment. "Oh? Yeah!" he nodded.

"Good, now there's someone I want you to meet." Eddy smiled as he led Jonny to Eddy's mom, who was hanging out with her friends.

"Did!" Eddy called happily.

Eddy's mom turned, gasped, and leaned on the back of her locker. "Ydde!" as soon as Jonny saw her, it was obvious he was head over heals for her already.

"I want to introduce you to my new friend, Jonny Ydde."

Jonny walked over to her. "Hi. It's really great to meet you." he smiled. However, Eddy's mom ignored him and went over to Eddy.

"How's your head?" she asked as she tried to pet his head.

"Oh...uh...fine...fine." Eddy replied. By now Jonny has given up and left.

"Oh I was so worried after you ran off the other night. Are you OK?" she asked. Then, the school bell rang.

"Come on, let's go!" Sarah dragged Eddy's mom to class. They went right past Edd.

"Isn't he a dreamboat?" that was the last thing Doc Edd heard.

"Doc, she didn't even look at him." Eddy said confused.

"This is more serious than I thought. Apparently your mother is in love with you instead of your father." Edd told Eddy.

Eddy was beyond shocked. "Whoa...whoa, wait Doc, are you saying that my mom...has the hots for me?"

"Correct!"

"Oh, this is heavy."

"There's that word 'heavy' again. Why are things so heavy in the future? Is there a problem with the Earth's gravitational pull?"

"What?"

"The only way we can get those two to fall in love is that they are alone together. So you got to put your mother and father to interact in some...sort of..." Doc Edd was now in loss of words.

"You mean like a date?" Eddy asked.

"Exactly."

"What kind of date? I mean, I don't know, what do kids do in 1955?"

"Think. They're your parents, you must know them. What are their common interests? What do they like to do together?"

Eddy sighs. "Nothing."

"Look. There's a musical event coming up." Edd pointed to a poster.

"OF COURSE! The Excitement over the Land dance! They're supposed to go to that. That is when they kissed for the first time." Eddy smiled excitedly.

"Alright, kiddo. Your job is to make friends with your father and make sure he takes her to the dance."

More later, Jonny is sitting at a table at lunch when Eddy found him again. He had some sort of device nearby, Eddy's guessing that it's one of his inventions, while writing on a pad. Eddy sat down.

"Hey Jonny, buddy!" Eddy said. Jonny looked up. "Remember the girl I introduced to you earlier?" Eddy points to Eddy's mom sitting at another table with her friends. Jonny sees her and gave her the same look when he first saw her. Eddy smiles until he noticed Jonny's pad.

"Um, what's all this?"

Jonny snapped out of his daze. "Oh. I'm writing things down for my invention, the Universal Finder. I'm an inventor and I also write stuff into stories. Mostly it's about aliens, sci-fi, but mostly aliens. About what if they come, etc. Kind of inspired by my brother, Kevin." he explained. Eddy is amazed. He didn't know Jonny was into aliens like his brother.

"You got to be kidding me! I never knew you were both an inventor and writer. Can I look?" Eddy was reaching for Jonny's pad, but he pulled his stuff away from Eddy nervously.

"No! Uh, no offense, Eddy, but I don't let anyone see my work at what I write."

"How come?"

"Well, what if they don't like it? What if they say it's no good?" Jonny sighs. "I'm not sure if you can understand my problem."

Eddy, however, knew that Jonny's problem was like his problem that the record company wouldn't like his demo tape. It also reminds him of his failed audition years in the future.

"Not really. Anyway, Jonny, you may not know this, but Eddy's mom likes you."

"Really?" Jonny asked while looking dumbstruck.

"Really. She asked me to tell you that she wants you to ask her to the Excitement over the Land dance coming up. So just go over there and ask." This made Jonny more nervous.

"Now? Here? But...but what if she refused? I think even that rejection will kill me." Jonny sighs as he looks down his pad again. "And even so, I think she'll go out with someone else."

"Like who?"

Jonny pointed. "Sin."

Eddy turned around and saw Sin and his gang pestering on Eddy's mom. Well, Sin was doing most of the work as he hits on her in his disgusting way.

"Come on, Eddy's mom." Mr. Sin teased as he tried to get his hands on her "thing".

"Get lost, Sin!" Eddy's mom snapped trying to push him away.

"You want me, Eddy's mom! And I have a gift for you!" he teased again. Eddy's mom angrily pushed and slapped him.

"I'm not the girl you want me to do that to, Sin!"

"You like it and you know it!" Mr. Sin put his hands on Eddy's mom's arms now.

"Get your dumb hands off me!"

Eddy had enough. He got up from Jonny's table, goes over to Sin, and pulled him away from Eddy's mom.

"You heard him! She said to get your dumb hands..." Eddy stopped as Mr. Sin looked at him furiously. He gulped as he realized the brute is bigger than he is. "Away from her?"

"What is it to you, idiot!" snapped Sin as he angrily pushed Eddy. "You're looking for big trouble, pal!" The kids yelled as it seems Eddy and Sin are about to throw down. But they stopped as Mr. Stickler and gave them both a disapproving look. Mr. Sin calms down as he speaks to Eddy. "Tell you what, kid. Since you're new here, I'll lay off...for now. Now then, why don't you make like a tree...and get lost!"

Or course, Eddy knew what Sin said was just wrong. It was supposed to be 'make like a tree and leave'. Eddy knew Sin always get sayings wrong but he isn't gonna tell him that, not when he calms down a bit. Eddy breaths a sign of relief as Darkfire and his men, Crocker, Clam, Vlay and Plank leave and is a bit happy. That is, until he looks back and sees Jonny's table again and he's gone from it.

Even MORE later, Eddy is running after Jonny.

"Jonny! Jonny!" he yelled as he was catching up.

"Why do you keep following me around?" Jonny complained.

"Look Jonny, I'm telling you. If you don't ask Eddy's mom to that dance, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life...more than you'll ever know."

"But I can't ask Eddy's mom to the dance. I'll miss my favorite television series 'Science Fiction with Action'."

"Yeah, but Jonny...Eddy's mom really wants to go out with you." Eddy sighed. "Give her a break."

"Look...I'm just not ready to ask Eddy's mom to the dance." Jonny said as he approached his house. "And not you, or anyone else on this planet, will make me change my mind." with that, Jonny went inside.

Eddy took out the picture of him and his siblings and only saw his brother's feet left. "Science Fiction with Action."

At 1PM tomorrow, Jonny is sound asleep in his room, his inventions writing, etc. all around his room. But since he's a heavy sleeper, he didn't hear someone coming into his room and putting foreign objects in his ears. A strange figure in the suit has done the deed and takes out a device that he is carrying. He puts a square item called "Ed Van Donna" in the device, closes it, then he presses a button. Jonny wakes up with alarm as loud noises fill his ears. He is unaware of the objects in his ears. Looking around startled, he is alarmed to see the figure in his room. The figure pressed a button to stop the noise. Jonny gapes at the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Jonny frightened. Instead of answering, the figure presses the button again and Jonny hears the loud noise again, making his ears hurt again. The figure "made" the noise stop and spoke in a mysterious voice.

"Be quiet, human fool!" Jonny nodded slowly as the figure kept on speaking. "My name is Invader Gib." Jonny sees a science-fiction melody's magazine, which on the cover has the same person as the figure. "I am an alien from the planet Void." it said making some sort of sign language.

"Mom? Dad?"

"The figure takes out some sort of "ray gun" and points it at Jonny's head. "Speak further and I'd see to it that your brain will be vaporized!"

"Okay, okay! I'll do what you ask!"

"Then listen and listen good. You, Jonny Ydde, had caused a rip in the space time continuum."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well, sorry but don't cut the cheese this time, Jonny." the figure said in a seemingly familiar voice. "Now the leaders of Tallest Purple and Red has decreed that you are to escort the female human named...Eddy's mom Membrane to an special event at the Nick Valley high school in about 3 Earth Cycles, or this Saturday in your way of saying."

"I have to take Eddy's mom to the dance?" Jonny asked.

"That's the plan."

"But...I can't! I really..." the figure made the noise again, forcing Jonny to give in. "All right! All right! I'll do it! Just stop it, I can't take it!"

"Good. Now close your eyes and see me no more."

Jonny did as the figure asked. Unknown to Jonny, the figure took out a sock, put some liquid in it and puts it on Jonny's nose, making it difficult to breathe. Soon, Jonny passed out, falling unconscious. Satisfied with his work done, the figure takes out the foreign objects from Jonny's ears and put them all back in his bag. The figure headed to the window he has opened and he was about to get out when he heard a thud. The figure turned and sees Jonny passed out against the wall and onto the floor. The figure then makes his getaway out the window.

Outside, Doc Edd is waiting in his car in the Ydde' driveway, looking up. The figure came off a part of the house leading into Jonny's room and into the car. He removes himself to be Eddy.

"Did all go well?" Doc Edd asked.

"Oh yeah. That chloroform you suggested knocked him out but good. I just hope I didn't overdo It." said Eddy as Doc Edd drives the car away.

Later that day in the afternoon...

"Eddy!" exclaimed Jonny as he runs across a street, nearly colliding with a car, and running down to the gas station closeby. Where Eddy, is trying to open up a Pepsi, is at.

"Jonny, pal. Where'd you been? I haven't seen you at school all day." Eddy said.

"I overslept." Jonny said sheepishly. Eddy rolls his eyes. He did overdo it...a lot.

"Look, I need to ask Eddy's mom out but I don't know how."

"Ok, hold your pants on. She's at the cafe." Eddy smiled. He tried to open the bottle of soda. "Man!" he moaned. Jonny grabbed it and used the edge of an nearby table to open it and gave it back to Eddy. Then he ran down to the cafe. Eddy followed. "So, what made you change your mind?"

"Last night Invader Gib from the planet Void told me that if I didn't ask Eddy's mom out, he'll melt my brain."

"Um...let's just keep the mind melting stuff to ourselves, alright?"

"Uh yeah. Sure." Jonny shrugged.

"Hey, there she is." Eddy pointed to Eddy's mom inside the cafe with her friends. "Just go inside and do it."

"Yeah, but I don't know what to say." Jonny sighed.

"Well...say anything that first comes to mind."

"Nothing ever comes to mind."

"Geez. Jonny it's a wonder if I was even born." Eddy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Eddy sighs. "Ok, first off, tell her...your destiny has brought you to her; tell her that she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen." as he talks, Jonny is writing stuff in his notepad. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing down this. It's really good stuff."

"Okay, come on now." Eddy pushes Jonny into the cafe.

"Oh...right."

Inside, Jonny walked in and saw Eddy's mom. He smiled and walked up to the main table. "Phil...give me a milk." he smacked his hand on the table. "Chocolate." a cup of chocolate milk slides into Jonny's hand as he drinks it. He put the cup down and walked up to Eddy's mom. "Eddy's mom..." she looked up to him. During this Eddy came in and sat at the table. "My destiny...has popped into you."

"What?" Eddy's mom asked confused.

"Well...uh...what I meant to say is..."

"Wait...don't I know you?"

"YES!" Jonny smiled. "I'm Jonny! Jonny Ydde! I'm your density...I mean...your destiny."

"Oh!" Eddy's mom said rather dreamily.

"Hey Ydde!" a voice called out. It came from Mr. Sin. Eddy looked, saw him, and sighed irritably. "I thought I told you to never come in here. It's gonna cost you now. How much money do you got?" he asked as he walked up to Jonny.

"Well...how much do you want, Sin?" Jonny sighed. Just then Eddy stuck his foot out, causing Sin to trip and fall on the ground. Everyone else gasped.

Sin got up and stood tall. Eddy had forgotten how short he was compared to him. "Alright punk now what are you..."

Eddy interrupted. "Hey Sin, what's that?" he pointed to his right. Mr. Sin turned around. Then Eddy punched him and knocked him down onto the table behind him. He ran, pushing Sin's gang out of the way, and bolted outside.

Eddy's mom held onto Jonny. "That's Ydde Hight. Oh my gosh he's a dreamboat!"

Eddy runs outside the Cafe and looks for a way to escape. He knew he would never escape Sin and his goons in time. He spotted two beavers riding on scooters that looked handmade. Running quickly, Eddy interrupted them.

"Whoa, kid! Stop, will ya!" exclaimed Jonny as he stops the kid and gets one of them off a scooter.

"Hey!" protested Daggett. Eddy didn't have time to argue. He pulls off the top of the scooter leaving the bottom, which looks like a homemade skateboard to him.

"I'll return it when I can!" yelled Eddy as he skateboards off.

"You broke it!" Daggett protested again. His brother, Norbert, couldn't help but laugh at him.

Just then Sin and his goons ran out of the Cafe. They see Eddy skateboarding escaping them. People are watching this and are surprised and amazed.

"Wow! That's nuts!"

"Get him!" shouted Mr. Sin angrily as he and his gang head to his car. Once they get in, Sin starts up and begins to chase. During the chase, Eddy grabs hold of a passing truck.

Inside the cafe, everyone watches in amazement, Eddy's mom mostly.

"What's he riding?" Jimmy asked.

"A board with wheels or something." Rolf replied.

"Isn't he handsome?" asks Eddy's mom with a sigh.

"Come on, boss. You're gaining!" Crocker yelled as Sin destroys a part of the hedge chasing Eddy. Sin's car is almost catching up to Eddy, nearly touching him. Eddy tries to avoid it. Upon looking, Eddy sees a car door opening and moves to dodge it. He yelps as he jumps a hedge on his "skateboard". However, he didn't have the time to stop when he collided with a man and woman exiting the courthouse and fell. As the man and woman got to collect their things, Eddy got up and sees Mr. Sin's car about to catch up on him again. Eddy skateboards to escape the car again, but soon enough, he bumped into the front of the car and gets pushed by it. As Sin drives the car down the street in an angry rage, Calamitous, Vlay and Plankton throw stuff at him in an attempt to help their boss get rid of him.

"I'm going to run him down!" 'claimed Sin laughed. Eddy turns to see that he, Sin, and the goons are heading towards a manure truck. Mr. Sin and his goons are so busy concentrating on Eddy, that they didn't see it! With a smirk, Eddy makes his move. To Sin and the rest, Eddy jumps off his skateboard, which rolls under the car, runs through the seats, and lands back on his skateboard behind the car. Sin and his goons look stunned as Eddy continues smirking at them. They begin to wonder why he's doing that. They found out as they turn to see that they are about to collide with the manure truck!

"Crud!" yelled Sin and his goons. Sin tries to avoid it but it was too late as the car smashes into the back of the manure truck that causes manure to fall out of the back...right into the car and its passengers. Several people run over to see and laugh their faces off, especially Sarah who gave a "Hoo".

With a smile knowing he fooled Mr. Sin, Eddy heads over to the beavers and gave the "skateboard" back to Daggett that he borrowed it from.

"Thanks a lot, kid." Eddy said as he gave back Daggett his new board. As Eddy leaves, Daggett does a raspberry at Norbert. He rolls his eyes, annoyed.

Sin, still in the car and covered in manure, glares angrily at Eddy who's walking away. "That son of a gun is gonna get it." he says angrily and smelly.

Eddy's mom and her friends are nearby, watching this. Eddy's mom sighs happily. Jonny, who realized his chance was gone, leaves sadly.

"He is so good! I wonder where he came from." Sam Manson asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Eddy's mom said anxiously.

Eddy entered Edd's lab as Doc was playing the recording on the camcorder.

"They found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run Eddy run!" the Doc on the TV yelled. Then it was rewound. "They found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run Eddy run!"

Eddy sighs. He knew Doc was trying to figure out what his future self was saying. "Doc?" he asked.

Edd jumped. "Oh Eddy...I didn't hear you come in...Fascinating device this video unit is."

"Doc, there's something I got to tell you about last night we made the tape."

"Please, Eddy, don't tell me. No man should know too much about their own destiny." Edd said as he walked over and worked on a giant pole and hook that was connected to the DeLorean.

"But you don't understand..."

"I do understand but if I know too much about my own little future I'll endanger my own existence...just like you endanger yours." Doc stated as he finished working on the hook. Eddy sighed. He knew and only knew there was no way to convince Doc Edd right now.

"Alright."

"Ok...now let me show you my plan for sending you home." he led Eddy over to a giant model of the town, all white. "Please excuse the crudity of this model. I didn't have time to put it to scale or paint it."

Eddy nodded and moved over. "It's good."

"Oh, thank you, thank you." then Doc pointed to the model of the clock tower with a wristwatch representing it. "Now we run some industrial strength electrical cable from the top of the clock tower down, suspending over the streets between these two lamp posts." he pointed to what he describing on the model. He walked out to the Pole and hook. "Meanwhile, I outlit the time vehicle with this big pole and hook which runs DIRECTLY into the Ed Excelular." he walked back to the model. "At the calculated moment, you start off down the street driving directly towards the cables accelerating up to 88 miles per hour." Eddy nods as Edd pointed to the flyer. "According to the flyer, at precisely 10:04 PM, this Saturday night lightning will strike the tower, electrifying the cable just as the connecting hook makes contact there forth sending the necessary 1.21 gigawatts into the Ed Exculular and sending you back to 1985." he handed the wind up car to him. "Now, you wind up the car and release it." Eddy took it and wound it up. Edd put on some goggles and took a plug. "I'll simulate the lightning." next he plugged it in. Doc took the plugs. "Ready?" Eddy put the car in position. "Set?" Eddy nodded. Doc hooked some of the plugs into lampposts then he got ready at the clock tower. "Release!" Eddy let go of the car and it zoomed down then Doc released the plug and sent the electricity down the cable and hit the car that set it on fire. The car zoomed off the model and at the garbage and set it ablaze. Doc gasped in horror as he took out a fire extinguisher and put it out.

"You know you're really instilling me with a lot of confidence Doc." Eddy sighed.

"Don't worry I'll take care of my ideas while you take care of your pop." Doc put the extinguisher away. "By the way, what happened today, did he ask her out?"

"I think so."

"What did she say?" Doc asked. Just then there was a knock at the door. He checked it out. "It's your mom!" he gasped. "Quick, let's cover the time machine!" Eddy and him put a car cover over it. Then Doc let Eddy's mom in.

"Hi to...Ydde...Eddy." Eddy's mom stuttered.

"Eh...Eddy's mom...how did you know I was here?" Eddy asked.

"I followed you."

"Uh...this is my doc...uh my uncle." Eddy pointed to Doc. Edd felt insulted. "Doc...Edd."

"Hi." Eddy's mom smiled.

"Hi." Doc mentioned as he walked away.

"Eh...Eddy...this might sound kind of forward but...I was kind of thinking if...if you'd ask me to the dance on Saturday." Eddy's mom asked nervously.

"What...you mean um...nobody asked you?" Eddy asked as Doc seemed to glare at him.

"No...not yet."

"What...what about Jonny?"

"Jonny Ydde? Oh he's rather cute and all but...not. Besides, I think a man should be strong." she said as she moved, seductively, towards him. "So he can stand up for himself and protect the woman he loves...don't you think so?" Eddy was nervous and Doc looked troubled.

-----

"I don't get it." Jonny said as he is putting out his laundry. Eddy came over to his house to make a new plan on how to get Eddy's mom's attention. "Why should I go to the dance if she's going with you?"

"Jonny, she likes you and wants you to take her to the dance. She doesn't realize it...now. She wants a fighter so that is what you, Jonny Ydde, are going to be. You must stand up for yourself as well as Eddy's mom to show you can protect her."

"But I never picked a fight, let alone win one."

"You aren't even in a fight, dad." Eddy quickly catches himself. "Dad, dad, Daddy-O. You are just coming to help her in her time of need. Okay, let's explain what I got in mind again. At 8:55, where are you gonna be at?"

"The dance." Jonny said as he continues putting up laundry.

"Right. And where will I be?"

"In the car with her."

Eddy nodded. Now they're getting somewhere...he hopes. "Good. At 9:00, she is going to be peeved with me."

"Why's that?"

Eddy tries to say it. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice. "Well, you know girls always get furious when guys...uh, do something not right with them." Eddy said sheepishly. Upon hearing this, Jonny looks at Eddy in shock as he goes up to him.

"You're going to touch her on the..."

"No, no! I wouldn't dream of it! Well, I would, but I'm only pretending to do it. At 9:00, you will be in the parking lot, you see us fighting in the car, you open the door and you say..." Eddy paused waiting for Jonny to say his line. He frowns when he didn't respond. "Your line Jonny?"

Jonny quickly remembers. "Oh, yeah! Uh, 'Hey you jerk! Get your friggin' hands off her!'" Jonny smiles then frowns. "You think I should swear to make it better?"

"Of course, gosh darn it! Woman love swearing...most of the time anyway. Now then, once you say it, you punch me hard in the stomach, take me down, you will be Eddy's mom's hero and you two will have a happy ending." Eddy said, concluding the plan.

"You make it sound so...good." Jonny said with a sigh. "I...I just wish I wasn't scared all the time."

"Jonny, don't be scared. There's nothing to be afraid about. You need self-confidence and this is the way to do it. You know, if you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything." Eddy told him. He could tell Jonny needs more convincing as he gave him an uneasy look. He decides to do a practice run. "Jonny, I want you to hit me for practice."

"What? Hit you, now? I'm not sure." Jonny said with a hesitant look.

"Just do it, don't be a coward."

Jonny nodded, goes over to Eddy, and hits him...lightly in the stomach. It didn't even faze Eddy.

"There, I did it! That's got to convince her."

"Jonny, we need lots of work." Eddy said sighing.

It's early evening in the Courtyard Square as Eddy and Doc Edd are preparing for what is going to be a nasty Saturday night. As Doc Edd connects cables for the experiment, he is listening to the radio. He is worried because the radio said the clouds are gonna be clearly.

"Are you sure that storm will come?" Doc Edd asked Eddy who is nearby about to take Edd's car to go pick up Eddy's mom.

Eddy scoffs. "The weatherman can't even tell his own shoe sizes, not even in the future." Doc Edd sighs sadly as he walks around.

"You know, Eddy, it's going to be sad that you won't be here any longer. I mean, think about it. I know that I'm gonna to do in the future. I'm going to live to see 1985 and even make this time machine to go through time." Doc Edd pulls up the cover covering the DeLorean, looks at it, and puts the cover down. He turns to Eddy. "You know I'm going to wait 30 years before I get a chance to tell you what happened since you left. I'm really going to miss you Eddy." Doc Edd said sadly. Eddy remembers what will happen to him the night Eddy went back to 1985. He sighs.

"Me too, Doc. Me too." Eddy said sadly. As Doc Edd turns back to work, Eddy now knew that he must tell Doc Edd...before it's too late. "Doc Edd, there's something I really..."

"No, Eddy!" Doc interrupted again. "Didn't we agree that you couldn't give information about the future? Even if you wanted to help, it may end up in disaster." he gave Eddy a stern look. "Whatever you must say, I will find out in time."

Eddy knew that he'd never be able to warn him about his death in 1985. Not if Doc Edd keeps interrupting him and he needs more time. So he does what he must do as he sat at the cafe. "Dear Dr. Edd, on the night I go back in time, you will be shot by a group of Kankers. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this horrible disaster. Your friend, Eddy." Eddy said, repeating the letter he wrote. After he signs it, he puts the letter in an envelope and wrote 'Do Not Open Until 1985' on the front. "That ought to convince him to listen." he thought.

Doc Edd is on the top of his ladder, fixing the cables, when a cop came by and sees him.

"Ah, Dr. Edd. May I ask you what you are doing?" the cop asked Doc Edd.

"Oh, this? I'm performing a weather experiment." Doc Edd lied. The cop nodded. Noticing the DeLorean, covered up by the cover, looks under it.

"And may I ask you what is this?" the cop asked looking under the cover.

"Don't touch!" the doctor yelled, stopping the cop from what he was about to find. "It's special equipment that will break unless used carefully!"

"Oh. Well, I hope you have a permit."

Doc Edd sighs annoyed and climbs down the ladder. "Of course I have a permit. I would be a fool not to." he mumbled. During the conversation, Eddy came by, and secretly puts the note into Doc Edd's pocket. The Doc didn't even know/noticed. "Let's see if I can find it." Doc mumbled again. Doc Edd smirks as he finds what he's looking for, a $50 bill in his wallet. "Here, this may help."

The cop pauses, looks around then takes it. It was obviously a bribe. "Try not to get anything on fire." the cop told Edd as he left. Doc Edd nodded and waited until the cop leaves. When he does, Doc sees Jonny looking a bit uneasy.

"Hey, kid. You better get going if you want to pick up your mother." Doc Edd said.

"Okay, I guess." Eddy says nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm not sure about my plan with my mom."

"What's wrong?"

"I am not sure if I still want to do it. Hit on her."

"You aren't hitting her. You are just...kissing her and stuff." Doc Edd said, not knowing what Eddy really meant.

Eddy is still uneasy. "Yeah, well this is bad. I mean, doing that to my mom. This may end up messing my life further. What if I go back in time and I ended up being...gay?"

"Why can't you be happy?" Doc Edd asked, still not understanding what Eddy meant again. Eddy sighs.

"Okay, I guess I should go now. One more thing. If this whole plan doesn't work and my parents never get together, when do you think I would vanish from existence?"

Doc Edd pauses to think. He shrugs. "Beat the crud outta me."

At the dance, a band called the Beets (from Doug) is playing really great. Everyone is dancing. At the back of the gym Jonny is dancing my himself. Meanwhile outside Eddy, driving Edd's car, pulled up Eddy's mom with him. He parked the car.

"You mind if we park...for a while?" Eddy asked.

"That's a great idea. I love to park." Eddy's mom smiled.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"Eddy, I'm almost 18 years old. It's not like I never parked before."

"What?" Eddy was surprised. He couldn't believe that his mother, the one he grew up telling him she never parked with a boy, was saying this.

Eddy's mom laughed nervously. "Eddy you seem nervous. Is something wrong?"

"No! No."

Then Eddy's mom took out a pack of pills and put one in her mouth. "Eddy's mom what are you doing?" Eddy gasped as he took the pack from her.

"I swiped it from my old lady's cabinet."

"Yeah...well...you shouldn't be taking these."

"Why not?" Eddy's mom asked, confused.

"Because...you might...regret it...later in life." Eddy said.

Eddy's mom chuckled. "Don't be such a square...anybody who's anybody takes these."

"Really?" Eddy asked as he took one out was about to about to put it in his mouth. As he did Eddy's mom put a cigarette in her mouth and lid it. Jonny spat the pill out. "Geez you smoke too?"

"Eddy you're beginning to sound just like my mother." Eddy's mom sighed irritably. Eddy seemed a bit shocked at that saying.

Back at the dance, the band finished what they were playing much to the dancers' delight. One of the band members, Moore Yoder, speaks into the mike.

"Listen, we're gonna take a break so no one of you go anywhere, okay?" said the band member. As the band went to their break and the students go somewhere, Jonny is nearby at the punch bowl, drinking some punch. He looks at the clock. To his surprise, it's almost nine! He looks at his watch and saw that it's already past nine. Freaking out, Jonny left the gym, heads into a nearby booth, and makes an important call.

"Operator, quick! I need the correct time!" Jonny yelped. However as Jonny waits for the operator to give him the right time, a bunch of students came in, sees Jonny in the phone booth, and with an evil smirk, takes a pole and traps Jonny in! He went frantic when he sees what happened. "Let me out guys! I got a place to be at! This is not funny!" the students just laughed at him and leave. Jonny banged on the door to get out. Just then Mr. Lancer came by and sees Jonny trapped. "Mr. Lancer! Please get me out! Those guys..." Jonny began to say.

Mr. Lancer shook his head and waves his finger at Jonny. "This is what you get for being a Hooligan Ydde. Now you see what I mean?" asked Lancer.

"Yes, yes, I do! Get me outta here please!" begged Jonny. Mr. Lancer just shook his head and left, leaving Jonny trapped in his "prison".

Back in the car, Eddy's mom is taking off her sweater, revealing she was wearing a strapless dress, then she looks at Eddy looking out the window. "Eddy?" Eddy jumped back to look at her. "Why are you so nervous?"

Eddy sighed. "Eddy's mom...have you ever...uh...gotten into a situation where you knew he had to act a certain way but when you...got...there...you didn't know if you could go through with it?"

"Oh you mean like how you're supposed to act like on a first date?"

"Well...uh...sort of." Eddy forced out.

"Oh, I think I know what you mean."

"Y...You do?"

"You know what I do in those situations?"

"What?"

"I don't worry." Eddy's mom smiled as she leaned on top of Eddy and kissed him. Eddy's eyes bugged out. Then Eddy's mom, slowly, pulled out and was rather shocked. "Something wrong...I...I don't know what it is...but when I kiss you...it's like I'm kissing...my brother." Eddy laughed a little sheepishly at that comment. "I...I guess that doesn't make any sense huh?" she asked.

Eddy sat back up. "Oh, believe me, it makes perfect sense."

Eddy's mom gasped. "Someone's coming."

The door open and Eddy was expecting Jonny. He was grabbed out and is shocked to see Sin.

"You caused 300 bucks damage to my car you son of a jerk...and I'm going to take it out of your hide. Hold him." then he threw Eddy into the arms of his gang.

"Let go of him, Sin. You're drunk." Eddy's mom glared as she leaned over the driver's seat.

Mr. Sin looked at her and smiled. "Well lookie what we have here." Eddy's mom looked and noticed what he was looking at...down the top of her dress that was showing. She, nervously, backed up. "No no!" Darkfire chuckled as he got into the car and started to tackle her. "Stay right here with me. Come on Eddy's mom."

"Stop that Sin! Just leave me alone!" the girl protested.

"Leave her alone, you idiot!" Eddy growled as he struggled, futilely, to get out of the hands of Justin's gang.

"You guys take her out back. I'll be right here." Darkfire ordered. His gang smiled as they watched. Sin looked back. "Well, go on! This ain't a peep show!" then he closed the car door. The gang started to punch Eddy and they dragged him back.

"Hey let's toss him in here!" Plankton pointed out to an opened trunk.

"Yeah!" Vlay agreed. They tossed Eddy in.

"That's for messing up my hair." Calamitous smiled as he slammed the trunk.

"What the heck are you doing to our car?" Wendy Newport, one of the band players appeared and asked.

"Hey, beat it spook, this don't concern you." Plankton snapped. Just then the other band members came out.

"Who are you calling 'spook' peckerwood?" snapped Chap Lyman, another band member.

Sin's gang got nervous. "Hey...hey...listen guys...now I don't want to mess with no reefer addicts okay?" Calamitous complained.

"Go home to your mommies, boys!" Flounder whacked them as they bolted.

"Yo! Get me outta here!" Eddy banged on the trunk. "YO!"

Chap tried to open the trunk. "Yo, give me your keys."

"Eh...the keys are in the trunk."

The band member paused. "Say that again."

"I said the keys...are in here!"

Back at the parking lot, Jonny finally escaped the phone booth and heads into the parking lot. He spots Doc Edd's car and sees a struggle in there.

"Wow, this can be for real." Jonny thought. With a lot of confidence, he heads to the car and opens the door to begin his cue. "Hey you jerk! Keep your friggin' hands off..." Jonny stops as he now sees who's really in the car. Sin in the middle of trying to "do it" with Eddy's mom. Eddy's mom looks scared as she looks at Jonny. "Oh."

"Get lost, Ydde. This isn't your car." Sin snarled.

"Jonny, help me." pleaded Eddy's mom.

"Turn around, walk away, and forget you seen this." Mr. Sin ordered. Jonny could have done it and left Eddy's mom with her fate. But for some reason, Jonny just stands there looking at this situation. "Hey Ydde. Aren't you deaf? Get the heck outta here!" Sin snarled again. Jonny frowns.

"No Sin. Leave her alone." Jonny demands. Sin got furious. He got out of the car and confronts the kid that he bullies all the time.

"That's it, Ydde. You asked for it, now you got it."

Jonny, deciding to do it before he gets hurt, tries to punch Sin. But he grabs Jonny by the arm and begins to twist it, hurting Jonny making him cringe. This is too much for Eddy's mom to bear.

"Sin, knock it off! Let him go! You're going to hurt him!" she yelled.

Back at the band's car, Chap uses some tools to get the trunk open. He is successful so far.

"Hey Flounder. Help me, will ya?" asked Chap. With Flounder's help, the band members got the door opened. Just then, him using the tools yelped and held his hand.

"Darn! I cut my hand!" yelled Flounder. Eddy got out, holding someone's keys.

"Anyone owns these keys?" asked Eddy.

"They're mine." responded Flounder. Eddy throws the keys to Flounder and runs off.

"You're welcome!" the teen exclaimed as he tries to get back to the parking lot.

While there, Jonny is still hurting Sin, Sin is hurting Jonny, and Eddy's mom is still pleading.

"Sin, let him go! I said let him go!" Eddy's mom shouted. Having enough of watching, Eddy's mom got out of the car and jumps on Sin, hitting him. "Let him..."

But Sin knocks her off onto the ground. Mr. Sin laughs at this sight, but Jonny, who saw this, didn't. His face turned into rage as Sin laughed at Eddy's mom's misfortune. Unknown to the bully, Jonny's other hand turns into a giant fist of rage preparing to be unleashed. When Sin looks, he stops laughing...just in time to release a blow from Jonny, ramming him into the car and onto the ground. Sin is unconscious. Eddy arrives just in time to see this. He is stunned. His father, the one who always got picked around by Sin, never stood up to him, punching out Sin who is down for the count. He couldn't believe it! Jonny couldn't believe it either as he looks at his as if it was someone else's. He turns to Eddy's mom.

"Are you ok?" Jonny asked Eddy's mom. She gave Jonny a whole new look: a look of seeing of hero...and love. Jonny helps Eddy's mom up. Smiling, the two walked hand and hand back into the gym. More students ran to see what's happening and gathered around.

"Who is that guy anyway?" asked Ginger.

"Say, isn't that Jonny Ydde?" asks Keswick.

"Jonny the wimp Ydde? That's him?" Ginger said in disbelief.

As this happens, Eddy takes out a photo of himself and his siblings. He looks shocked as Robert now disappeared from existence in the photo and Jazz is next to be disappeared.

"Oh great! I got to go!" Eddy said as he pushed through the crowd.

At the courthouse, as Doc Edd fixes his equipment for the final preparations, he looks around. Suddenly he hears noises up above. He knew what this meant.

"The storm." Doc Edd whispered.

-----

Eddy ran up to the band members.

"Hey! You guys got to get back out there and finish the dance!" he told them.

"Hey man, look at Flounder's hand...he can't play with his hand like that." Wendy pointed to Flounder's hand. "And we can't play without him."

Eddy moved over to Flounder. "Yeah but...Flounder...Flounder you've got to play. See that's where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor and if there's no music, they can't dance. And if they can't dance they can't fall in love and I'm history."

Flounder chuckled. "Hey, man, the dance is over...unless you know someone who can play the guitar?" a smile came across Eddy's face.

Back at the dance, the band resumes playing...with Eddy in Flounder's place playing the guitar. He looks nervous then he was earlier but he got over it. Flounder, impressed with Eddy's guitar playing, looks at him and goes over to the mike.

"This is for all you lovers out there." said Flounder. Soon he begins to sing "Earth Angel" as the audience dances with each other, especially Jonny and Eddy's mom. As he does, Eddy looks at the photo of himself and siblings again. He groans as Jazz has now disappeared from existence.

"Jonny, are you going to kiss me?" asked Eddy's mom with a sigh as she dances with Jonny.

"I really don't know." said Jonny nervously. He wanted to but he's not sure...Just then a student, one who was kicking Jonny the other day, butted in.

"Get lost, Ydde. I'm taking over." laughed the student as he pushed Jonny aside and starts dancing with Eddy's mom. Jonny, losing confidence somewhat, walks away. This is starting to have a major effect on Eddy and his playing which starts to sound lousy.

"Yo kid. Any problem?" asked Moore concerned.

Eddy gulped. "I can't play." he said to himself. He witnesses Eddy's mom being danced away by the mean kid. Eddy's mom pleaded Jonny who just looked.

"Jonny!" Eddy's mom pleaded. Jonny looks like he's giving up as the student laughs at Eddy's moms pleading. Eddy is noticing something else is happening too. In the photo, he begins to disappear. And he looks shocked to himself as he himself is disappearing in real life, too. Eddy's mom continues to pleading to Jonny while Eddy looks like he's about to throw up.

"Jonny..." groans Eddy as he looks like he's about to disappear for good...But then Jonny came up to the student and Eddy's mom.

"Excuse me." said Jonny as he pushed over the student down and away from Eddy's mom. Eddy's mom looked at Jonny lovingly as he looks back in the same way. They lean closer to each other...and kissed each other deeply. Suddenly Eddy stood up right again. The pain he endured was now gone. He looks at the photo again and to his amazement, he, Jazz and Robert started to reappear! That means only one thing...Jonny and Eddy's mom kissed and Eddy's future is saved! As he resumes playing right again, he looks at his future parents still dancing. Jonny waves at Eddy and Eddy waves back. Soon the song ended, the audience cheered. No one knew what almost happened to Eddy. As everyone applauded Eddy took off the guitar.

Flounder smiled. "Yeah...let's do another one."

Eddy, wanting to get outta here fast, mumbled. "No...uh...I got to go."

"Come on, man. Do something that cooks."

"Something...something that really cooks huh?" Eddy wondered as he put the guitar back on. The he walked up to the mike. "Ok..." there was feedback. He chuckled a little. "Alright, uh, this is uh...this is an oldie..." then he remembered the song didn't come out yet. "Well...it's an oldie...where I came from." he turned to the band. "Ok, guys, listen. This is a blues riff in 'B'. Watch me for the changes, and try to keep it up, ok?" then he started to turn around and played 'Johnny B. Goode'. Everyone on the dance floor and even a stage started to "rock and roll" a bit. Eddy did a funky leg move before moving to the mike. "way down in Louisiana, down in New Orleans! Way back up in the woods among the evergreens! There stood a log cabin made of Earth and wood! Where lived a country boy named Johnny B Goode/I" as Eddy sung, the band really got into it. "he never ever learned how to read and write so well/I" Eddy continued to sing. "he could play a guitar just like he's ringin' a bell! Go, go! go, Johnny, go, go! Go, Johnny, go, go, go! Go, Johnny, go, go/I"

On the dance floor, students were really getting their groove on. Some guys flipped their girls even into the air even. Jonny and Eddy's mom were even having a good time. Just then a couple walked up to them.

"Jonny, I heard you laid out Darkfire! Way to go!" Sokka smiled.

"Jonny, have you ever think for running for class president?" Debbie, his date asked.

"Johnny B Goode/I" Eddy continued to sing as everyone else danced like crazy. "go, Johnny, go, go! Go, Johnny, go, go, go! Go, Johnny, go, go! Go, Johnny, go, go, go/I" then Eddy wiped off some sweat from his forehead. "Johnny B Goode's"

Backstage, a guy named Marvin is making a call. "Chuck? Chuck this is Marvin...your cousin Martin BARRY! You know that sound you've looking for? Well, listen to this!" he holds out the phone receiver out towards the stage.

On stage, Eddy is doing a Chuck Berry movement across stage. Then he starts to go into a few other "gags" and the band members start to get confused looks on their faces. Eddy plays a little while making small steps backwards. Then he starts to jump in the air and do a few power chords. After that he started hitting the handle of the guitar and doing Heavy Medal Riffs. Then he started to play with the guitar on the back of his head, this really got the band members looking at him strangely. Then he slid across the stage, after that he lay on his back, played, and moved himself backwards on the ground. Soon most of the band members had stopped playing and things were quieting down...expect for Eddy of course. Eddy got up, moved over to one of the speakers and kicked them down. Then he did a short slide, ending with a sustained high-pitched note and had his eyes closed. When he opened them and looked out on the dance floor he noticed everyone was looking at him strangely and Mr. Lancer took his hands off his ears.

Eddy got up nervously as he handed the guitar to Flounder. "I...I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet." then he made a little chuckle. "But your kids are gonna love it." with that he headed backstage. Eddy exits the stage from the side door as he prepares to make his leave. Just then, he sees Eddy's mom and Jonny waiting at the bottom for him. "Eddy's mom! Jonny!" Eddy said surprised as he goes down to them.

"Eddy, that was very good...music." Eddy's mom said, still not knowing if it was really music or not. It was fine until Eddy went crazy.

"Yeah, well, sorry if I went nuts."

"Uh, I hope you don't mind but Jonny said he's gonna take me home." Eddy's mom and Jonny both smiled.

"Great! Good idea! I had a feeling you two liked each other." Eddy said with a smirk.

"Same here."

"Listen I have to get going. But I like to say that this has been...fun."

"Will we see you again?" Eddy's mom asked. Eddy smiles. They'd see him again...just under a name of knowing.

"Sure." Eddy replied. Jonny shakes Eddy's hand as he speaks.

"Eddy, thank you for all you done for me. I'll never forget it." Jonny said.

"Same here. Well, bye." Eddy said as he's prepared to leave. But just before he went through the doors, a thought went into his head. He smiles. "Why not?" he thought. "Oh, and one more thing. When or if you guys have kids and one of them, when he's eight, burned the living room by accident, go easy on him." Eddy advises the two. He should know...he was the one who burned up the rug by accident...and his parents punished him harshly for that.

Jonny was puzzled but nodded anyway. "Okay, we will."

Smiling, hoping he got through to them, he leaves through the doors and out of their life forever...until 1985 that is. Eddy's mom smiles after him.

"Eddy. That's a good name. I should name one of my kids that." Eddy's mom said.

Later, back at the clock tower, Doc Edd looks at his watch.

"Dang where is that kid?" he growled. He walked over then he looked at the pocket watch. "Dang!" then he moved again and looked at one on his arm. "Dang! Dang!" just then Eddy drove up and came out dressed in the same clothes he wore when he first came to 1955. "You're late! Have you had no concept of time?" Doc grumbled as he and Eddy uncovered the DeLorean.

"HEY! I had to change!" Eddy told him. "You think I'm going back in that...that Soot suit?" they finished uncovering it. "The old man really came through and worked! He laid out Sin with one punch! I didn't know he had it in him. He's never stood up to Sin in his life." with that he handed the picture to Doc.

Edd looked at it and everything was fine. "Never?" he asked.

"No why? What's the matter?"

Doc waved his hands in a 'never mind' way and gave Eddy his picture back. "All right!" he grabbed Eddy. "Let's set your destination time!" they ran over to the DeLorean and opened it. "This is the exact time you left!" Doc pointed to the "where you were" portion. "We'll send you back, at actually the same time!" he entered the same numbers in. "It'll be like you never left." the Doc got out and walked a bit down to the street. "Now! I painted a white line on the street WAY over there!" he waved his hands to indicate it's far off. "That's where you start from!" Doc walked over to Eddy. "I've calculated the exact distance taking into account the acceleration speed, and wind resistance retroactive to the moment the lightning strikes!" then he looked at his watch and showed Eddy. "Which will be...in exactly 7 minutes and 22 seconds." he took a wind up clock. "When his alarm goes off you hit the gas!"

Eddy nodded. "Right!"

Doc ran over to the DeLorean and placed it in. Then he stood back out. "Well...I guess that's everything!"

"Thanks."

Doc smiled. "Thank you!" worried that this is the last time he sees his friend alive, Eddy hugged Edd. Edd was a bit shocked. ""Eh...I'd see you in 30 years?"

"I hope so."

"Don't worry!" then he ran over a bit so he was in front of the hanging wires. "As long you hit that wire with the connecting hook at precisely 88 miles an hour, the instant lightning strikes the tower!" then he put his hands in his pockets. "Everything will be fine."

"Right." Eddy smiled as he ran into the car.

Just then Doc felt something in his pockets. He pulled out Eddy's note. He looked at it strangely. "What is the meaning of this?"

Eddy sighed disappointedly. "Find out in 30 years!"

Edd was shocked. "It's about the future, isn't it?" Eddy got out and ran up to him.

"Wait a minute!" he told Doc.

"It's information about the future! I warned this to you, kid! The consequences could be disastrous!"

"That's a risk you're going to have to take, your life depends on it!"

"NO!" Doc Edd yelled. He started to rip up the letter. "I refuse to accept the responsibility!" then he put the pieces into his pocket.

"In that case...I'll tell you straight out!"

Suddenly lightning clashed and a large tree branch fell on the wiring leading up to the clock tower and pulled it out.

"Great Scott!" Edd gasped. Then he walked over to the fallen cable then he looked up and the dangling outlit. He grabbed a nearby rope he laid out earlier. "You get the cable! I'll throw the rope down to you!"

"Alright! I got it!" Eddy nodded. With that Doc ran inside the tower while Eddy got the cable. Inside the tower Doc ran upstairs to the top of the tower and entered next to one of the gargoyles. Lightning struck the Gargoyle really spooked out Doc. "DOC!" Eddy called.

Doc tossed the rope. Then Eddy grabbed it and tied it to the cable. "Come on, come on, let's go!" Doc called as he pulled up the rope.

"All right! Take it up!" Eddy said as he made sure the cable went up straight. "Go..." he sighed. Then he decided now was the last chance to help. "DOC!"

"WHAT?" Doc asked.

"I have to tell you about the future!"

""What?"

"I have to you about the future!"

"WHAT?" Doc felt panicky.

"On the night! I go back!" Eddy continued. Doc seemed to listen carefully. "You get..." just then the clock started to ring, startling Doc and almost causing him to fall off. However he grabbed the Gargoyle just in time. "DOC!" Eddy gasped.

Doc recovered. He looked at the time and gasped. "Go!"

"No Doc!"

"Look at the time!" Doc pointed out. "You have less than four minutes! Please hurry!" with that Eddy bolted back into the DeLorean, and drove towards off the white line. "Yeah!" Doc cheered.

As the event happens, the clock turns to 10:01. Doc Spooky resumed what he was doing and looked down, which is pretty risky, knowing how high he is. As more lightning happens, Doc Edd accidentally slipped. The scientist holds on to his life.

Eventually Eddy reached the white line right near a hotel, pulls up behind it and parks. The car looks like it's about to race. Eddy got out as he sets the hook up. When he got in, he pounds the steering wheel in frustration.

"Great. Doc Edd went and tore the letter up! I don't have any more time now," said Eddy with a sigh. Then he remembers something. "What am I saying? I'm in a time machine, of course! It's simple. I should go back 10 minutes early to warn him!" Eddy quickly changes the destination to 1:24AM. He smirks. "Okay, all is working. Time circuits to the right time, The Ed Excelular, uh "excelularing". Engine is on. Nothing should go wrong now!" Eddy exclaimed. He shouldn't have said that as the unexpected happened. The engine stops running. He is shocked. "Oh, not this again! Don't do this to me, now!" he exclaimed again while trying to get the car running.

Back at the clock tower, Doc Edd is about to connect the cables again...when he slips and nearly fell, breaking the ledge he's on in the process. the cable slips from his hands and is caught on the pants. He groans.

"Great, just great." groans Doc Edd. As he said this, the clock turns to 10:02. He reaches down for the cable. However the cable is tearing his pants and it looks like it will fall and all will by lost. But as luck as it, the grabs the cable in time. With a smile, he begins to connect the cable underneath...but finds that he can't. He looks confused, until he sees the branch has caused this whole mess to being with has trapped the cable underneath. "Darn it!"

Meanwhile, Eddy is still having the trouble of getting the DeLorean to start, and car lights are blinking on and off as it does.

"Please, do it for me! I don't want to be stuck here forever!" yelled Eddy in frustration. Suddenly the clock on the dashboard goes off, indicating that Eddy must go now. Eddy then loses his cool and slams his head onto the horn. Suddenly, the engine started...much to his surprise. He laughs a bit...then speeds toward the direction of the Courthouse.

Back there, Doc Edd's troubles are not over yet as he tries to get the cable to the other one. With frustration, he pulls hard...and caused the cable to disconnect from the lamppost! He looks shocked and yelled a little. As he does, the clock turned to 10:03.

Eddy, meanwhile, is still on his way back to the Courthouse, hoping that the plan will work or he may have to get used to living in the 50s! He went 75 now.

Doc Edd sees the DeLorean coming. He knew he must do what he is going to do and quick. He connects the cable back to the one on the courthouse. He then begins to slide down the rope, very fast, yelling as he does so. He lands on the ground, hard.

"Doc." mumbled Eddy as the DeLorean is almost up to 88mph. Eventually when it hits 88, the DeLorean begins its lightshow again about to start its time traveling once again.

Doc Edd quickly removes the cable from the branch and rushes over to the one in the lamppost. Meanwhile, the clock turns to 10:04 and the lightning hits hard, right on cue. the electricity from the lightning travels down the cable right to the lamppost just as Doc connects it in time. He is jolted back on his bottom once more as it does. Soon the DeLorean came under the lamppost, the hook hits the cable, and lighting enters the Ed Excelular and soon the DeLorean disappears, leaving tracks of fire behind!

Doc Edd looks at this stunned. The time machine, the one he made in 1985...it worked! He got up and looks around in wonder. When he's positive that the time machine indeed disappeared, he begins to dance and yells in delight. He looks back at the Courthouse, the clock now is no longer working, with delight. And he knew another good reason he should be delighted years later.

Back in 1985:

As the helicopter flies by, a small Chihuahua (that looks like a hobo) is laying on a bench of newspapers to keep him warm. Suddenly there is a huge flash and a crashing noise. He wakes up to see the DeLorean pulled out of the theatre it crashed into. The hobo mumbled. "Crazy drunk driver."

The DeLorean, which is steaming cold, pulled back and stopped. The door opened and Eddy came out. "WOW!" he called. Then he looked around. "Great!" he smiled. Next he saw the hobo, and he knew who it was. "Reno! Everything's great! Everything looks great!" then he saw a clock. "1:24...I still got time! Oh my gosh!" he gets back into the car and was read to drive off...but it stalls again. "Oh no...no not again." he tried to start the car. "Please, no not again. Man what a piece of junk." he mumbled. Then a familiar van drove by. Eddy immediately who it was. "The Kankers." he gasped. He realized he had to run all the way to the mall...which he did.

It was 1:33 AM when Eddy returned to Twin Pines Mall. He noticed that the sign said Lone Pine Mall. Eddy remembered that he ran over one of Old Man X's pines when he came to 1955, which explains the change. As he arrived, he is shocked to discover that...he was too late!

He was forced to witness Doc Edd being shot again be the same terrorists. Eddy was about to yell in horror until someone beats him to it.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" yelled Eddy's past self as he got up. "JERK!"

Just then a Kankers soldier turned towards past Eddy. Past Eddy dove in front of Doc's truck just in time to dodge the bullets. Present Eddy watched as if watching a replay as the Kankers group moved around and cornered Past Eddy. He breathed, which thought to be his last breath. Suddenly the gun got jammed. "What? Stupid Kankers gun!" the soldier yelled as he tried to unjam it. Past Eddy dove into the DeLorean and took one last look at Doc, his only adult friend, before closing the door. "GO!" the soldier yelled. Past Eddy started the car as the soldier started his.

As the chase happens like Eddy remembers it, he quickly went behind the sign to avoid being rolled down the same old grass. As he got up, he watches his past self in the DeLorean and went in the same old glow that started his trip into 1955. Suddenly the DeLorean with his past self disappeared, leaving behind fire tracks...and the Kankers group, who were suddenly blinded by the appearing light, as well. The group didn't have time to dodge the photo-development booth as they collided with it, causing the van to turn over, trapping them inside.

"Doc!" cried Eddy as he turns away with a groan. He lost his friend once again. At least be thought he did until he sees movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and his stunned to see Doc Edd getting back up, looking at him. "Doc Edd...you're alive...but how?" Doc Edd smiles and undoes his radiation suit. Eddy sees some sort of armor inside it with the bullets that stopped it from doing Doc Edd inside. He knew what it is. "You're wearing a bulletproof vest all this time? But how did you know the Kankers were going to kill you?" said Eddy. Doc Edd smiled again while he takes out something from his pocket. A folded note that is brown and wrinkled with age. Eddy takes it and unfolds it. To his surprise, it's the same note he wrote to Doc Edd back in 1955 that he tore up during the storm event. Doc Edd has taped it back up together. Eddy frowns. "Wait a minute. Didn't you warn me about messing up the space time-continuum thing?"

Doc Edd smirked. "Well I thought...what the heck."

As soon as Eddy and Doc Edd got their stuff packed and after Doc reported the Kankers, Doc Edd and Eddy went back to the DeLorean in the truck. Doc Edd managed to get started again, and after they dropped the truck at Edd's place (and what after Eddy explained sheepishly what happened before Doc called him yesterday), Doc Edd took Eddy home in the DeLorean. Eddy got out of the car with his skateboard.

"So how many years you planned this time?" Eddy asked with a smile.

"30. And this time, I brought extra plutonium." responded Doc Edd.

"Call me when you get there. I may be older then I am now."

"I will, I promise."

"Have a safe trip."

"I take care."

"Goodbye, Fido." Eddy told the dog. Then he spoke to Doc Edd. "Oh and be careful with that entering thing. The bumps start."

"Again, I will."

After closing the door, Eddy watches as Doc pulls a reverse and goes down the street very fast. Next noises are heard, which means Doc Edd has disappeared...into the future! With one last smile, Eddy heads into the gate near his house, opens it, went through it, and closes it. He need to go to bed very badly.

The next morning, Jonny's alarm goes off and plays music, strangely the lyrics had the words "Back in Time" in it. Eddy, still wearing his clothes, wakes up. "What a nightmare." he muttered.

He started to walk down the hall, fixing his suspenders. He walks past the kitchen/family room. Then he jumps back and looks...everything looks different. Most of the furniture is brand new and not if from garage sales.

Just then he heard Jazz's voice. "If Paul calls me, tell him I'm working at the boutique late tonight."

Then he heard Robert's voice. "Jazz, first of all I'm not your answering service. Second of all, somebody named Brad or Chad called you just a little white ago."

Eddy turned to see his older siblings but they looked different. Jazz was in a nice dress and she herself actually nice and Eddy dared to say it, attractive. Robert is wearing a business suit which is really out of the ordinary.

"Well, which one is it? Brad or Chad?"

"I don't know. I can't keep up with all your boyfriends!"

"Boyfriends?" Eddy thought. He couldn't believe what he saw or what he was hearing. "Hey!" he called. Robert and Jazz looked at him. "What the heck is this?"

"Breakfast." Jazz said plainly.

"What do you sleep in your clothes again last night?" asked Robert.

"Eh...yeah...yeah what are you wearing Robert?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy...I always wear a suit to the office." Robert said confusingly. Eddy looked back for a moment. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"I think we need a rematch." Eddy heard his mother's voice as they came from the back sliding door.

"A rematch? What were you cheating?" he heard his dad ask. Eddy turned and couldn't believe what he saw. His father was no longer a wimp but a rather nice looking, and good built, man. And his mother she looked thin and just as good as she did the last time Eddy saw her in 1955. "Hello!" Jonny smiled.

"Good morning." Eddy's mom added.

Eddy was so caught up by this that he just fell on the floor. His parents looked at him strangely. "Mom...dad..."

"Jonny, you alright?"

"Did you hit your head?" Jonny asked.

"You guys...you guys look great! I mean mom, you look so thin!" Eddy complimented.

"Why thank you Eddy." Eddy's mom smiled. Then Jonny walked past her, patting her rear a bit. "Jonny!" she chuckled. Then she walked up to Eddy. "Good morning, sleepy head." then she kissed him. "Good morning, Jazz, Robert!"

"Morning mom." the two smiled.

"Oh, Eddy, I almost forget, Nazz called." Jazz added.

Eddy's mom grabbed some coffee. "Oh, I sure like her, Eddy. She is much a sweet girl. Isn't tonight the big date?"

Eddy was really caught off guard now. "Wha...what mom?" he asked.

"Well aren't you going up to the lake tonight? You've been planning it for two weeks."

"But...mom we already discussed this. We're not going to the lake...the cars wreaked."

"Wrecked?" Jonny chuckled.

"Wrecked?" Jaz gasped.

"WRECKED?" Robert complained. "When the heck did this happen?"

"Quiet, I'm sure the car's fine." Jonny chuckled as he walked to the front door.

"Why am I always the last one to know about these things?"

Jonny opened the door. "See, there's Sin putting wax on it now." outside was an old Sin with a truck that read "Sin's Automotives and Details". "Now, Sin, I want you to make sure we've got two coats of wax this time, not just one."

Sin smiled. "I'm putting on the second coat now."

"Now, Sin, don't con me."

"I'm...I'm sorry Mr. Ydde I meant I was just starting on the 2nd coat." Mr. Sin laughed nervously.

"Heh, Darkfire what a character. Always trying to get away with something. I've had to stay on top with Biff ever since high school." Jonny smiled as he sat on the couch. Eddy also took one last look. "Although, if it wasn't for him..."

Eddy's mom walked over and sat on Jonny's knee. "We would have never fallen in love." she finished.

"That's right." he smiled as they kissed.

Just then Mr. Darkfire ran in. "Oh, Mr. Ydde...Mr. Ydde your stuff just arrived. Oh hi Eddy...oh I think it's your new book."

Eddy's mom smiled as she opened it, everyone gathered around. "Oh honey, your first novel." On the cover was an boy and girl who looked like Jonny and Eddy's mom when they were younger and an alien behind them. The alien, funny enough, looked like Eddy in his radiation suit. It was titled 'Love in Space'.

Jonny held it around and there was a picture of him on the back. "Like I've always told you, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." he smiled as he handed a copy to Eddy.

Mr. Sin ran up to Eddy. "Oh, Eddy here's your keys. You're all waxed up for tonight." he tossed some keys to Eddy.

"Keys?" Eddy asked. He headed outside and opened the garage door. What he saw surprised him. It's the same 4x4 truck he saw yesterday...expect this time it's in his garage! Eddy went inside and looked at it admirably. He didn't realize it then but now he knows why. Because he has changed the past thanks to his interference, everything that was bad for him turned to good. His parents changed, his siblings changed, everything changed. He wondered how things could get better. What he heard answers him.

"Hey mister. Care to give me a ride?"

Eddy turns and sees Nazz coming up to him, smiling.

"Oh Nazz." said Eddy with a sigh as he goes over to her. "Man I missed you."

"What, did you miss me for a week or something?"

"Yes." Eddy said knowing that the week comment meant his week in 1955. Eddy looks to the door to his house and sees his parents smiling as they watched Eddy. When they realized that he just saw them, they went inside. He smiles. "Yeah. I am all right."

Eddy and Nazz looked at each other and were about to kiss. Suddenly they heard familiar noises, to Eddy anyway, occurred and the two turned just in time to see the DeLorean pulling into the driveway and knocking over some trashcans. The two approaches and to their surprise, Doc Edd got out, wearing strange clothes and strange looking shades.

"Eddy! Thank goodness I found you! You must come with me!" yelled Doc Edd as he runs over to the two.

"Where?" Eddy asks, worrying that Nazz was witnessing all this. Doc Edd lifted up his shades.

"Back to the future." Doc Edd responded. He got the trash cans back up and goes through them, taking out some trash.

"Okay, this is a stupid question but what are you doing?"

"I got to get fuel." Doc Edd replies as he carried the garbage over to the car and puts it in a device Eddy never seen before called "Mr. Clean".

"No thanks, Doc. No offense but Nazz is here and we're going to take the new truck out." Eddy said, not interested in any more time adventures since he got back from his last one.

"In that case, let her come with us. What we're about to do involves her as well."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen in the future? We become jerks or something?"

"No, no way, no how. You and Nazz are fine. But your kids...they aren't!"

Eddy and Nazz looked at each other in shock. They got kids? The two got inside the DeLorean with Doc Edd who pulled out. Eddy sees the road up ahead is closed.

"Uh, Doc. Bad news. We don't have enough roads to go up to 88. You may have to..." Eddy begins to say.

Doc Edd laughs. "Trust me. Where we're going, we don't need them." Doc Edd said as he pulls down his shades and flips a switch Eddy has also never seen before. To him and Nazz's surprise, something happens. The wheels begin to turn up and the DeLorean...begins to lift up into the sky! The flying car blasts down the street, turns around and soon begins to blast off...into the future!


End file.
